Reborn
by Rae-orri
Summary: [Complete] Kagome dies in the final battle with Naraku, everyone grieves because of the lost of there close friend. But ten years later they find Kagome has been reborn, but not as Kagome the miko, but Kagome the hanyou. R
1. Chapter 1: Battle with Naraku

Chapter 1: Battle with Naraku  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha but nether do you. SO HA!!!  
  
Me= Hey my best friend and I have a VERY important message.  
  
Best Friend= YEA! So listen up!!!  
  
Me= If you read my other story then you know that my best friend is ALSO writing a fan fiction. AND SHE FINALY PUT IT UP!!!  
  
Best Friend= YEA!!!! FINALY *runs around in circles*  
  
Me= So PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Check it out. The title of the story will be on my authors note at the end of this chapter. If you like my stories you'll like hers!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Blood pored out of Inu-yasha as he got hit with Naraku's tentacles again.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sango was out cold as well as Miroku. Kirara was protecting Kagome while Inu-yasha fought Naraku.  
  
"Haha, Inu-yasha you shall die. Kagome would love to watch your demise. To bad Kikyo's not here to watch it." Naraku laughed.  
  
He growled, "You shall die Naraku!" He said as he launched himself at him. One hundred demons burst form Naraku's body as they all attacked him. He killed as many as he could. He landed as he saw the wind scar. He sliced through it as all the demon's fell to the ground.  
  
"Now Naraku. DIE!" he yelled as he used the wind scar. There was a bright light as Kagome walked up to him. "Inu-yasha, you did it!" she said as she slowly walked towards him. He turned to her with a smile on his face. "It's finally over." She smiled back but it soon faded when she realized there was still one demon alive and it was headed right towards him.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Behind you!"  
  
He spun around to see the demon. He had no time to dodge it. He closed his eyes and waited for it to attack but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Kagome in front of him. "NO KAGOME!" but it was too late. The demon pierced right through her. She gasped as she fell into his arms.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! NO! Why did you do that?"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes half way to meet his. She gave a weak smile. "Inu-yasha I'll never forget you..."  
  
"N-No Kagome. D-Don't leave me. P-Please Kagome. Hold on a little longer. We'll get you to Keade's and you'll get better. J-Just don't die on me!"  
  
She shook her head, "No Inu-yasha. It's time for me to go, but I want you to know that I...I...I..."  
  
"What Kagome?"  
  
"I..." She didn't finish as her eyes closed and she left the world of the living.  
  
"Kagome" he whispered before he yelled her name, "KAGOME!" He tried to fight back the tears but couldn't any longer. They flew down his face and landed on Kagome's pale skin. He stood up still tears streaking his cheeks as he sliced the demon in half. He dropped his sword on the ground and knelt down beside Kagome's limb body. Miroku and Sango woke up to find Naraku gone but a male hanyou beside the dead Miko. They slowly walked up to him as tears were shed for there Miko friend.  
  
They walked up to the God Tree as they said goodbye one last time. They all prayed she'd have a happy after life.  
  
**** Kagome Higurashi Village Miko and  
Loved by Monk, Demon Slayer Kitsune and  
Hanyou ****  
  
9 Months Later...  
  
"Hunny..." The human women said to her demon husband. "It's a girl." He smiled. "She has your inu ears" She giggled as she looked down at her beautiful daughter.  
  
"You know she'll grow up faster because she's a part inu demon and she'll probably be an out cast. As well as you because you mated to a demon."  
  
She smiled as she kissed her husband. "I don't care as long as I have you and our daughter then I'll be happy." He looked down at there daughter.  
  
"What should we call her?"  
  
"I don't know but something inside me is telling me to call her Kagome."  
  
There child giggled, "Then Kagome it is." The inu demon said.  
  
A/N: Coincidence?? I think not!!...hehehe!! DON'T FALME ME!!!! No it's not a one-shouter so the stories not over witch means SOMETHINGS up. Why would I kill one of the MAIN characters off?? Because...I'm not telling you. But I promise it WILL get better!!  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please read my friends fan fiction.... *cries* it's been up for a week and she only got 1 review.... FROM ME!!!!! *cries* So Please check it out...It has 4 chapters sp far....and chapter 4 is REALLY long. Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Title: The Demons of Old  
  
Author: kawwai_kitsune  
  
I recommend you go to search and look under author because only one pop's up. I tried under title and WOW there are a lot so search under author. THANKS!!!!!!  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome Is She Still Alive?

Chapter 2: Kagome? Is She Still Alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha but nether do you. SO HA!!!  
  
Me= I would like to thank my 2 reviewer's but I would just like to clarify that I am not perfect so any mistakes I make I am sorry...And to tell you the truth...I don't know the difference between there and thire...yes I'm that stupid...I couldn't spell cat until I was in grade 5.  
  
Best Friend= Really?  
  
Me= Well no but you know what I mean.  
  
Best Friend= I do?  
  
Me= YES YOU DO!!!  
  
Best Friend= Okay  
  
Me= so any reviews yet?  
  
Best Friend= *cries* N-No *cries more*  
  
Me= uhhh...okay well I did all I could do...sorry.  
  
Best Friend= *Sniff* Okay...T-Thanks  
  
Me= right so I'll start the story now....  
  
Best Friend= WAIT I WANNA SAT SOMETHING!!!  
  
Me= Okay what is it?  
  
Best Friend= Please I BEG YOU! I'm on my knees  
  
Me= I can see you your not.  
  
Best Friend *whispers* But they don't know that  
  
Me= *Rolls eyes*  
  
Best Friend= so please read my fanfic and review it. It's The Demon's of Old by: kawwai_kitsune. THANK YOU!!!  
  
Me= Yea okay any ways...here's the story.  
  
"Speech" 'Thoughts' (Me annoying you)  
  
LAST TIME...  
  
They walked up to the God Tree as they said goodbye one last time. They all prayed she'd have a happy after life.  
  
**** Kagome Higurashi Village Miko and  
Loved by Monk, Demon Slayer Kitsune and  
Hanyou  
  
****  
  
"What should we call her?"  
  
"I don't know but something inside me is telling me to call her Kagome."  
  
There child giggled, "Then Kagome it is." The inu demon said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
10 Years Later...  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Sango yelled, "We haven't seen you for a year! How've you been?"  
  
"Not bad. What about you?"  
  
"Great! Miroku and I have been living in the hut beside Keade and Shippou. Miko's been..." she was cut off by her son's cry.  
  
"Uncle Inu!"(A/N: all Inu-yasha's an uncle...hehe) he said while jumping into Inu-yasha's arms. He smiled, "Hello Miko." (A/N: I know wired name but I couldn't think of anything...let's pretend in this story that Miko dose not only mean priestess but his name as well okay? I know wired calling your SON priestess)  
  
Miko was Miroku and Sango's first child. He was four year's old with black hair tied back in a small pony tail (like Miroku) and he wore an outfit like Kohaku (sp?) use to wear. He looked more like Miroku.  
  
"I've missed you! Where have you been?"  
  
"Around," He replied while letting go of Miko. He looked into the forest. "Excuse me, I need to do something," he said while walking into the forest.  
  
"Mommy...Where's Uncle Inu going?"  
  
She sighed, "Every time he comes here he goes to visit Kagome."  
  
"Kagome...Wasn't that your best friend that died from that evil guy?"  
  
"Yes, he visits her grave every time. I feel sorry for him. He was in love with her and yet he never had a chance to tell her how he felt." She sighed, "Come on let's go start dinner." Miko nodded as he followed his mother.  
  
****  
  
"Great job Kagome...you're a born fighter!"  
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
Kagome's a young female hanyou. She looked about 20 years old although in human years she's only 10. She has two black fuzzy ears, raven black hair that goes down to about mid back, hazel eyes and wore a fighter's outfit. (A/N: Like Inu-yasha's but girl version. I know it's hard to picture)  
  
"Kagome? You alright? You seem dazed."  
  
"Yea, just fine dad."  
  
"Alright...you're done your training for today."  
  
"Cool, I'm going to visit Mike now."  
  
Kagome ran towards the village. They accepted her and her father even if they were demons but what was strange was that she knew a lot about herds ever since she was little. She could heal people very well. That was probably why they didn't try to kill her and her father. Either that or because her and her father could defend the village from demons. She sometimes hated being part demon because a demon killed her mother when they were trying to defend the village. That's when she met Mike, her boyfriend.  
  
"Mike!" she called when she saw him. She ran up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hey Kag, what are you up too?"  
  
"Nothing much, just came to see my favorite person in the whole world." She said as a picture in her mind appeared.  
  
An inu demon in a red hoari with a huge sword showed up. He had white fuzzy inu ears on his head with long silver hair. He was smiling as he said her name, "Kagome" his voice was so familiar to her.  
  
"Kagome...you whoo"  
  
The picture of the hanyou diapered when she herd her name. ' Why is that hanyou always showing up in my mind when I say I love Mike or when I say he's the most important person in the world. And in my dreams! I'm a human and were traveling together with that Monk, Demon slayer and Kitsune. What's going on?'  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"Sorry, I got to go see Baba. Something's been bothering me all my life and I think I should go talk to her."  
  
Mike nodded, "Alright. I'll see you later Kag."  
  
She gave him a small peck on the check and walked towards the village elder's hut.  
  
"Good afternoon Baba."  
  
"I child, how are ye?"  
  
"Good I guess," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Is something troubling ye?"  
  
She sight again and sat across from Baba," Baba, I've been seeing people, in my dreams and now in real life."  
  
"Interesting...who exactly do ye see?"  
  
"Well there's this girl, she looks like a Demon slayer. She's on a Neko (sp?) demon. She has a black outfit with pink on it, her hair is up in a high pony tail and she has a giant boomerang behind her"  
  
'Could this child be talking about the demon slayer at my cousin's village?'  
  
"There's also a Monk. His hair is tied back in a small pony tail. He has a purple cloak and his right hand has a blue rosary raped around his hand."  
  
'I, this girl is defiantly describing that Monk at my cousin's village'  
  
"There's also a small cute little kisune. He looks very young. His hair is red and tied back in a pony tail and he has a big fluffy tail."  
  
'Ah yes, the little kitsune. I remember my cousin describing him. Let's see id she also sees that hanyou...?' "Child, do ye see a hanyou as well?"  
  
She looked at the village elder, "How did you know?"  
  
"Child describe this hanyou for me"  
  
She nodded "He has long sliver hair, white fuzzy ears, beautiful amber eyes and a red hoari. I would always see him with a large sword."  
  
'So she dose see that hanyou...What was his name? Ah yes Inu-yasha was his name. I was right when I first saw her in her human form. I knew she was Kagome's re-incantation but...how is it she is able to have these memories of her souls past life? Could it be she's re-born and not re-incarnated?'  
  
"Baba, Do you know why I'm having these dreams?"  
  
"I child, I believe I do but just in case I want ye to come with me to visit my cousin. She shall see ye and she shall know why ye are having these dreams. We shall leave tomorrow tell ye father, I'm sure he wont mind. If he has a problem he can come speak to me."  
  
Kagome nodded to show she understood. Before she left she thanked Baba. ' Now I will know why I am having these dreams.'  
  
A/N: well another chapter done...YEA!!! I'm so happy I worked SOOOOOOOOOOOO long on this and I was getting ep.107 from my friend + watching other stuff she sent me while typing this. And thank you for all your reviews. O and those people who visited my friends story I thank ye...I mean you. I've been writing ye to much... ANYWAYS! She was happy. O and I mean happy she was screaming and everything ANYWAYS I got 2 go...It's bed time for me. And Tomorrow I usely watch Inu-yasha but nooooooooooooo it's going to be re- runs. Stupid YTV!! I DON'T WANT RE-RUNS I WANT NEW EP.!!! Ok w/e that doesn't matter. Love you all!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting After 10 Years

Chapter 3: Meeting After 10 years  
  
Disclaimer: For the 5th MILLIONTH time I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA BUT...I do own Baba and Mike and Miko. YEA I ACTULLY OWN CHARACTORS!!!  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= Wow congratulations!  
  
Rae-orri= Shut up!!  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= *yawns* this is a boring declaimer... your losing your touch with funny disclaimers.  
  
Rae-orri= IT'S NOT MY FALT YOU ALWAYS CHASE AWAY THE FUNNY PEOPLE!!! IN ALL MY DISCLAIMERS!!!  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= *rolls eyes* there not going to help any ways...  
  
Rae-orri= BUT Inu-yasha could have brought Sesshomaru.  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= But they hate each other...he couldn't bring Fluffy...  
  
Rae-orri= you know ture-blue-friend doesn't like when we call Sesshomaru that.  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= CAN SESS COME???!!!  
  
Rae-orri= Okay Okay...BUT u have to go get Inu-yasha and I'll get Sesshomaru.  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= Okay! *puts hand in the middle*  
  
Rae-orri= *Dose the same*  
  
Rae/Kawwai= BRACK!  
  
Rae-orri= Okay here's the story  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Me annoying you)  
  
LAST TIME...  
  
"Baba? Do you know what's wrong with me?"  
  
"I child, I believe I do but just in case I want ye to come with me to visit my cousin. She shall see ye and she shall know why ye are having these dreams. We shall leave tomorrow, tell ye father, I'm sure he wont mind. If he has a problem he can come speak to me."  
  
Kagome nodded to show she understood. Before she left she thanked Baba. ' Now I will know why I'm having these dreams.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku woke up the next morning. He looked over beside him to see his lovely wife and handsome son. He slowly got up and began to prepare breakfast. Sango woke up next to see him making breakfast. She walked towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good morning. Did you have a good rest?" he nodded as they herd their son running to them. He gave them a big hug and waited for the food to be done. Once they ate they went to visit Keade and Shippou.  
  
"Good morning Keade, Shippou and... oh Inu-yasha you're here."  
  
"Yea, yea. I'm here."  
  
I'm glad ye are here, please sit down."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded as they sat down. They tried to hold their child still. But he wanted to play with Kirara.  
  
"What is it Keade?"  
  
"I have just received a letter from my cousin in a village, her name is Baba and she's bringing a friend who needs help and has asked me to help her. (A/N: I know it takes more then a day to receive a letter from another village but for the sake of the story...it's now 1 day...) I want ye all to be nice to her."  
  
"Oh so it's a girl," Miroku said with a grin.  
  
"MIROKU! YOU'RE MARRIED WITH A CHILD!' Sango yelled while hitting him on the head.  
  
"No Sango, I was thinking for Miko."  
  
***SMACK***  
  
"Miroku he's only four!"  
  
"Old hag, why are you telling us?"  
  
"I'm getting to that... Inu-yasha, if you smell a demon approach don't kill it."  
  
"You're saying she's a demon?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"Half demon, actually funny ye should ask. She's exactly like ye."  
  
"What are you talking about hag?"  
  
"She's half inu demon."  
  
"WHAT?!" they all yelled. They never meet another inu hanyou.  
  
A smile appeared on Miroku's face, "Oh Inu-yasha..."  
  
"What do your want leached?" (sp?)  
  
"Maybe you two can get to know each other."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Inu-yasha..."  
  
"Leave me alone. I only love Kagome...I'll never love anyone else! EVER!" he said as he ran off into the forest.  
  
"Miroku," Sango said, "Go after him. Talk to him."  
  
He nodded as he left the hut. He knew where Inu-yasha was. He would always go there. Miroku emerged from the trees to come face to face with the God tree and a sad hanyou. "Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" he yelled while trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Miroku said with a sigh. He approached his hanyou friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you love Kagome and was never able to tell her you did. I know it's hard to forget her but you have to move on. Kagome would never want you to be alone all your life, just because she dies." He didn't answer so Miroku continued," Look, I'm sorry I said that. It's your life so you do what you want." Miroku started to walk away when he herd his voice.  
  
"Why?" Miroku turned around.  
  
"Why is it that every time I fall in love they end up dieing? I'm afraid, afraid that if I love someone they will die, I...I can't take that risk again. I thought that Kagome would be different, that once Naraku was dead I would tell Kagome how I felt and she would stay with me, but...but..."  
  
Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder, "I understand Inu-yasha. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He nodded, "Let's go Inu- yasha. Lunch will be ready soon." He shook his head, "I want to stay here a bit." Miroku nodded and walked back to the hut.  
  
****  
  
"Child, are ye ready?"  
  
"Yea, yea Baba, I'm coming"  
  
"Let's hurry child, we have a long way a head of us"  
  
"Uhh, hello Baba... I'm a hanyou! Speed!"  
  
"I child, I know I did not forget."  
  
"Well then..." Kagome said as she emerged from the hut, "...what's the problem?"  
  
She shook her head, "As long as ye are ready"  
  
"Yea...o wait! I promised to say goodbye to Mike!"  
  
Baba sighed, "Alright, but say goodbye to ye father first."  
  
She nodded as she ran into the hut and hugged her father. She told Baba she would meet her at the edge of the forest as she ran towards Mike's hut. When she got there she saw him waiting for her, she ran into his arms. Ever since she met him she would at least see him once a day. She had a feeling she wasn't going to see him for a while but she HAD to know why she was seeing these people. She felt Mike embrace her as a vision appeared in her mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
She was a human and she was being held by a male hanyou in a red haori (sp?). They were by a well. It was odd how in her dreams she would always see that well.  
  
"Inu-yasha? What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I was afraid...I thought I was going to lose you...I was terrified."  
  
~~~~  
  
The vision ended as she snapped back to reality. 'Inu-yasha? Is that his name? IT dose sound familiar...'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll miss you," Mike said as he looked down at her.  
  
She smiled," I'll try to write"  
  
He nodded as he leaned forward and captured her lips. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss as she raped her arms around his neck. The kiss ended when they needed air.  
  
"I better go...take care. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said as she gave him a sweet kiss. "Good bye"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
She ran to were Baba was. She looked back once more and waved to him. She blew him a kiss as he blew one back. She smiled as she turned and out Baba on her back and ran through the woods. But little did she Mike and her know that it was goodbye...forever.  
  
****  
  
Later That Evening...  
  
"Lady Keade when shall our guest be arriving?" questioned Miroku.  
  
She looked at Miroku, "They should be here soon."  
  
"There almost here...I can smell the old hag...she smells like you!"  
  
Keade laughed, "Can ye smell the hanyou as well?"  
  
"No, she seems to be blocking her sent but I know she's there. An old hag like you can't run that fast."  
  
"Hiding her sent? But demons can't do that. Only certain Monks and Miko's can hide their sent from demon's"  
  
They all just shrugged their shoulders as they went back to eating their dinner when they herd Keade get up. She walked out of the hut. They all knew where she was going. Miroku and Sango began to clean the hut. Inu- yasha just sat there trying to pick up the female hanyou's sent. He's ears twitched as he herd them approach.  
  
"Cousin" Baba said while emerging from the shadows and walking towards her.  
  
"Hello cousin how have ye been?"  
  
"Good, good"  
  
"I, where is this friend that needs help?"  
  
"She's right over there" Baba pointed to the trees.  
  
Keade looked but couldn't see. She was hidden from the shadows. She herd her cousin call out to her. "Child, ye could come out now," Keade gasped as she couldn't believe what she saw. 'The female hanyou looks exactly like Kagome just with demon features. Could she be Kagome's reincarnation?'  
  
"You much be Keade"  
  
Inu-yasha gasped when he herd the female hanyou speak. 'I know that voice...that's Kagome's voice.' He looked at Sango and Miroku as they saw their faces. They looked as shocked as he was. He continued to listen incase he was imaging it.  
  
"What is ye name child?" Keade asked curiously.  
  
"My name... it's Kagome."  
  
Inu-yasha froze as well as Sango and Miroku. He knew that was Kagome's voice and her name WAS Kagome. He couldn't take it. He ran out of the hut to come face to face with Kagome. His heart lifted a bit. 'It smells like Kagome with a hint of demon. It sounds like her and even looks like her with demon features. But it can't be Kagome. She's dead, she's gone.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he herd her speak.  
  
"Baba, that's him!"  
  
Baba and Keade looked at Inu-yasha. Kagome slowly walked towards him. "Excuse me...Is your name Inu-yasha?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised, 'How? How dose she know my name? Could she really be Kagome?'  
  
A/N: THAT'S IT FOR NOW!! I haven't gotten many reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!! I don't have much to say soo... till next time.  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Frozen Tag with Inuya...

Chapter 4: Playing Frozen tag with Inu-yasha  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Inu-yasha but I DO own Miko, Baba and Mike. I feel so proud.  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= humm...I can't find Rae. RAE...I GOT INU-YASHA!  
  
Inu-yasha= I don't got all day. There are jewel shards to find!  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= you know in one of our disclaimer's we wished for ramen.  
  
Inu-yasha= RAMEN! WERE?  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= *sweet drop* uhh..Rae has it so the sooner we find her the faster you can have ramen. Just stay here I think I know were she is.  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= *walks far away from Inu-yasha, and sees Rae* HEY RAE! I GOT INU-YASHA! *walks over to Rae* Rae?  
  
Rae-orri= O Kawwai! HE DIED! SHESSHAMARU!  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= WHAT! *Grab's knife* Then I shall die along side him!  
  
Rae-orri= Thinks= Well now that she's gone she wont nag me for everything. Wait a minute no Kawwai mean's NO STORY!  
  
Rae-orri= NOO KAWWAI!  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= *kills herself*  
  
Rae-orri= NO! I SHALL DIE ALONG SIDE KAWWAI! *Grab's knife*  
  
Inu-yasha= is everyone all right?  
  
Rae-orri= INU-YASHA! *drops knife and hugs Inu-yasha* I love you!  
  
Inu-yasha= Okay... Got ramen?  
  
Rae-orri= You can have some ONLY if you become my boyfriend and live with me!  
  
Inu-yasha= err...okay?  
  
Rae-orri= Great let's go get some ramen ^-^  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Me annoying you)  
  
LAST TIME...  
  
"My name...it's Kagome."  
  
Inu-yasha froze as well as Sango and Miroku. He knew that was Kagome's voice and her name WAS Kagome. He couldn't take it. He ran out of the hut to come face to face with Kagome. ' It smells like her with a hint of demon. It talks like her and even looks like her with demon features, but it can't be her. She's dead, she's gone.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.  
  
"Baba, that's him!"  
  
Baba and Kaede looked at Inu-yasha. Kagome slowly walked towards him. "Excuse me...is your name Inu-yasha?"  
  
He looked at her, surprised. 'How? How dose she know my name? Could she really be Kagome?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Inu-yasha nodded hid head. Kagome looked over his shoulder to see Shippou, Sango and Miroku emerge from the hut. "And those are the other ones I was telling you about. The kitsune, Monk and demon slayer!"  
  
Kaede looked at her cousin for explanation. Baba just gave her a look that she would explain later. "Sango, Inu-yasha, Miroku, Shippou, why don't ye all show Kagome here around the village?" Sango nodded as she grabbed Miroku's hand and walked towards her. "Hi, my name is..."  
  
"Sango," Kagome cut her off, "You're the demon slayer with the big boomerang. Right?" She nodded as she looked at Miroku, "And I'm..."  
  
"Miroku...you have that hole in your right hand..." she looked at his right hand"...or use to." He nodded as he looked at Shippou. Shippou crossed his arms, "You already know my name, Kaede said it." She bent down and looked at him. "Yes, your name is Shippou and your...parent's...died...because of...the...Thunder Brothers?" she paused ' How did I know that I never meet him before'  
  
Shippou gasped, "H... How did you know that?" 'How could this female hanyou know about my past? I never meet her before! Why dose she smell and look like Kagome? Could she be Kagome's reincarnation? No, reincarnation don't get memories of there souls past life.'  
  
Everyone was staring at her in silence until Kaede broke the silence, "Child, how did ye know of young Shippou's past?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Baba, Kaede, and a shocked Inu-yasha. "I...I don't know. It just came out." They all stayed silent until Sango spoke, "Come on Kagome, we'll show you around." She grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk around the village Miroku, Shippou and Inu-yasha followed.  
  
"Cousin, come in" Kaede instructed. When they got into the hut Baba started to explain her theory of Kagome being reborn. "I, Baba in some ways I believe that. Not just her soul that was reincarnated but her heart and mind as well making her not reincarnated but reborn. Indeed that would explain how she knew of young Shippou's past."  
  
"I Kaede, she came to me yesterday sating all her life she's been having dreams of people. The Monk, Demon slayer, Kitsune and the Hanyou. What the dreams were she did not say."  
  
"I, so ye thought that if she came here, her memories would return to her?"  
  
Baba nodded as Kaede continued. "Alright, but let's not tell the other's, they could help her retain her memories."  
  
Baba nodded in response to show she understood.  
  
****  
  
"...and the hot springs are down that road, and that's the whole village." Sango said.  
  
"Wow, cool, "she said as she looked deep into the forest. 'That path seems familiar. That's right I walked down that way when I came out of the well.' Everyone watched her walk into the forest.  
  
"Where the hell is she going? Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Come on, let's follow her," Miroku said as they followed her. They came to an opening. The sun shown in Inu-yasha's eyes. When his adjusted to the sun he saw Kagome by the well.  
  
She creased the well with her fingertips. 'Why do I feel connected to the well?' She looked at Inu-yasha as she remembered that vision she had by the well with him when he embraced her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and nodded. "Let's head back to the hut."  
  
They all looked at her with confusion as she walked by. She stopped when she reached Inu-yasha. She turned her head to face him. She looked deep into his amber eyes and she saw loneliness. She felt sorry for him. He looked deep into her hazel eyes and saw Kagome. The Kagome he loved. 'But how? Kagome's dead, forever.' She saw in his eyes that he now felt sadness. She tried to turn away but his eyes were hypnotizing her. After a while of staring she was finally able to unlock there eye contact. She smiled and continued walking.  
  
'That smile...Kagome's smile' HE watched Kagome walk ahead as a smile creped on his face.  
  
(A/N: It's time we stop the story.*Sees fan's with pitch forks coming as her* err.. I was just joking! I just wanted to tell you that I KNOW I'm going a little fast with the next part...but I don't know WHAT she could do in a week. So here we go...)  
  
A week (A/N: see...) past since Kagome came to the village. Everyone seemed to like her. All the village children loved to go with her and learn about herbs but Kagome's dreams were still bothering her. The longer she stayed the more dreams and images, and the longer she stayed the more Inu-yasha and the gang thought she was the Miko Kagome. Every night she would go to the well and sit there all night. No one knew she did this. That is...until tonight.  
  
She waited for everyone to be asleep before she got up. She slowly walked out of the hut and towards the well. Little did she know that someone was following her. When she reached the well she sat down and leaned agents the well as she thought to herself.  
  
'This well, I cant help but feel connected to it...and Inu-yasha. Every time I'm around him I want to jump into his arms and stay there forever. I don't get it! How do I know so much about these people? I never meet them before. ERRR! This is so frustrating!'  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when a scent hit her nose. She smiled, "So you followed me...Inu-yasha."  
  
He came out of the bushes and walked towards her. He sat down beside her as he watched her hug her knees. "Kagome...what's going on? We've known each other for only a week and it's like you've known me for years. (A/N: he doesn't know how true that is...) Please tell me what's wrong. I could maybe...help."  
  
(A/N: WOW! Inu-yasha ACTULLY being NICE? SOMEONE CALL THE MIDEA! Okay I know I'm being annoying)  
  
She continued to stair at the ground, "Alright I'll tell you. Ever since I could remember I've been having dreams with Sango, Miroku Shippou and...you. Every dream I have your in it and sometimes Miroku, Sango and Shippou. There are other demons in it to but it's mostly about Miroku, Sango, Shippou, you and I."  
  
"What kind of demons? Do you know their names?"  
  
She nodded, "There's a wind type demon, her name was...Kagura. There was also another demon with her. I believe her name was Kanna. With them there was a demon in a baboon pelt. I think they called him Naraku."  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked at her response. 'She's naming all of my main enemies! Well except my brother.' "Anyone else?"  
  
She nodded as she continued. "There's a demon that looked like you but older and full demon. I think his name was Sesshomaru and there's a wolf demon..."  
  
Inu-yasha gulped. He knew what was coming. "Koga"  
  
She looked at him "Yes how did you know?" He just shrugged her shoulders. He wanted to see what she was going to say about him. She continued, "Yes well...his name was Koga and I think he loved me or something. Well that's what he said in my dream." She giggled, "You would ALWAYS get so jealous when he showed up."  
  
He looked at her as she looked back at him. He couldn't believe it all od his main enemies he named. He didn't know what to say. The stayed there silent for a while when he noticed the sun began to rise. He watched as Kagome got up and started to walk back to the, he followed close behind. When they reached the hut he sat down in his usual place with his legs crossed and arms in his sleeves. He thought about his earlier discussion with Kagome when a delicious scent reached his nose. He opened one eye to see Kagome cooking. He watched her cook when he heard Shippou, Kaede and Baba wake up.  
  
"I, child ye made us breakfast?" Baba asked.  
  
She nodded as she put some food into five bowls. She handed one to everyone when Sango, Miroku and Miko came in. She smiled, "Good morning, did you want some breakfast?"  
  
Miroku and Sango sat down and nodded as she handed them a bowel as well as Miko. They thanked her that is except Miko. He pouted as he looked at his food.  
  
"Oh Miko, stop being so picky, just try it."  
  
"But mommy, it doesn't look tasty, it looks yucky."  
  
"MIKO! Don't be so rude."  
  
"Your mothers right."  
  
"But daddy!"  
  
"I will have to agree with Miko, "Shippou began. "It doesn't look like food."  
  
"Oh Kami! SHIPPOU! You both are being childish." Sango then turned to Kagome with an apoplectic look, "Sorry"  
  
She shook her head, "It's alright, I get that a lot."  
  
They all looked at her when Baba spoke, "Kagome here like's to experiment with food, and because it looks different people don't want to eat it, although I always fin it delicious." She said as she took a sip, "Kagome's been cooking since she was a little child, it was surprising how much she knew."  
  
Everyone looked at their bowels as they took their first sip. (Except Miko) "This IS good," Exclaimed Shippou.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement while Inu-yasha ate it all in recorded time. Everyone started at him. He's never eaten this fast since...well since he last had ramen...He looked back at them, "What? It's good!"  
  
"As good as ramen?" questioned Kagome.  
  
They all looked at her, "Ramen? What's ramen?" Baba asked.  
  
"How do you know what ramen is AND how do you know it's Inu-yasha's favorite food?" Sango asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I just do."  
  
They all shrugged off the topic as they finished their meals. Inu-yasha had seconds while Miko didn't dare eat anything. Sango and Miroku tried there hardest to get him to eat but to no avail.  
  
"I give up! Why don't you eat? You don't even eat the food I made for you"  
  
"Feh! I don't like it! It looks yucky!"  
  
"Inu-yasha! Your rubbing off on him with you 'feh'!" Sango yelled.  
  
Inu-yasha replied with his usual feh as he sat down. Everyone watched as Sango continued to yell at Inu-yasha. Everyone was to busy watching to notice Kagome whispering in Miko's ear. When Sango and Inu-yasha stopped they noticed Miko finishing his meal with Kagome beside him smiling.  
  
"Uhh...Miko...?" Sango said while walking towards her son.  
  
"DONE! Let's go Shippou...come on Kagome! You to Uncle Inu!"  
  
(A/N: aww...I love that. Uncle Inu!*chants* Uncle Inu, Uncle Inu, Uncle Inu.  
  
Kawwai_kitsune= Get back to the story! Rae-orri= Right...UNCLE INU!)  
  
"W...what?" Inu-yasha said while watching Miko and Shippou run out of the hut. He watched Kagome slowly walk out of the hut. Before she reached the flap he got up and grabbed her wrist. "What EXACTLY did you tell him?"  
  
She giggled, "I just said if he ate his meal I would make his favorite meal tonight and..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And you and I would play some games with him and Shippou"  
  
He stared at her, not realizing he still held her wrist. She giggled as she twisted her wrist to grab his and pulled him with her outside. She walked up to Shippou and Miko still holding Inu-yasha's wrist. The kids giggled when they saw their hands locked. They both looked down as Kagome let go of his hand. They both jumped back as they began to blush.  
  
"Come on let's play a game! Kagome you said you would teach us a game!" Miko said, excited that he was going to learn a new game.  
  
"She nodded, "I know but, I was thinking that Inu-yasha, Shippou and I are to fast for you."  
  
"It's okay just don't go fast okay?"  
  
"Alright Miko, here's how the game goes..."  
  
(A/N: I know I have a lot of A/N but I promise you this is the last one. I'm sure all of you know how to play frozen tag so I wont explain it. It will take to long and this chapter is already long enough. Plus I have to go get my Birthday present in half an hour.)  
  
"...and that's how you play Frozen Tag."  
  
"LET'S PLAY!" Miko and Shippou yelled.  
  
"Okay, now how are we going to choose who's it? Oh wait I got an idea, everyone put one hand in."  
  
Everyone did as they were told as Kagome used her other hand to pick who's it. "There's a snake in the grass with a built up his ass, stick it in, stick it out and you are out." Kagome was the first one to be out., "Now see, because it hit my hand when the song was over I'm out, so I can't be it." Inu-yasha just stared at her. "What was that?" She looked at him and giggled as she continued, "There's a snake in the grass with a built up his ass, stick it in, stick it out and you are out." Next Miko was out.  
  
"Yea! I'm not it!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "There's a snake in the grass with a built up his ass, stick it in, stick it out and you are out." She hit Shippou's hand as she looked up at Inu-yasha and smiled, "Your it Inu-yasha!" She said as she ran off. He growled, "How did she get me into this??"  
  
After playing for five minutes Inu-yasha got everyone so they switched people. It took longer for Miko to catch everyone because he was up agent's demons but soon they let him catch them. It was finally Kagome's turn to be it. She caught Shippou and Miko and all she need was Inu-yasha. She ran around looking for him when she caught his scent. She ran towards it. She chased him for a while as Miko and Shippou watched from a tree.  
  
"Shippou...do you think Kagome will be my new auntie?"  
  
Shippou looked down at him, "I don't know, but I haven't seen Inu-yasha this happy since well...since before Kagome died."  
  
"My mommy said this Kagome looks exactly like her best friend Kagome that died ten years ago but with demon features. Is that true?"  
  
Shippou nodded, "Hey, let's see if we can get Inu-yasha and Kagome together!"  
  
"Yea...but how are we going to do that?"  
  
Shippou grinned, "Watch and learn my friend." Shippou turned into a rock (with a tail ^-^) and went in front of Inu-yasha; he tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. He pulled he's face out of the mud and rubbed his eyes clean. He turned around to see her giggling.  
  
"You think that's funny huh?" He said as he grabbed some mud and threw it at her.  
  
She giggled as she ran away dodging the mud pie. He chased her for a while till he whipped right around to face her. Shippou took his place as Kagome tripped and fell on top of Inu-yasha. He looked up at her; he felt her body on top of him. He would NEVER admitted it but he liked having her body so close to his. He snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered who it was. It wasn't that Kagome he knew and loved, just someone who looked like her. "Get off!"  
  
"I can't, I'm frozen," she said as she giggled.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes. 'What is she doing?' He thought.  
  
She stopped giggling when she realized what she said. 'What's going on? Why did I say that? Why do I feel connected to him? No, no, no! Mike is waiting for me back home! I can't just fall in love with someone else while I'm away!' She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt hot breath on her silky skin. She looked down to realize it was Inu-yasha's. Their faces were so close their noses were touching. Their faces went closer and closer until...  
  
A/N: Ohhh... a cliffy...I would have continued but I just love to torture you guys with cliffies ^-^. I'm so evil! No I'm joking it's just I'm REALLY busy. I have my other story Hanyou vs. Miko to update (Haven't updated that one for a while). I also got my best friend Kawwai_kitsune's story to work on (On the Net...Witch I have to do right now) and plus I GOT MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! PLUS confirmation is coming up. Got to get dress and shoes for that. PLUS I got my grad coming up as well as the grad party. PLUS I have my Ottawa trip coming up as well. I promise when I'm in Ottawa I'll think about ALL of you and write the rough draft for you. (I'm on chapter 7 for rough on this story). Well got to go work on chapter 4 for On the Net. Will Kagome and Inu-yasha kiss? What will happen to Kawwai and Sesshomaru?  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri 


	5. Chapter 5: The New Moon & New News for I...

Chapter 5: The New Moon & New News for Inuyasha  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Inu-yasha but I DO own Miko, Baba and Mike. I feel so proud.  
  
Rae-orri= Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to update faster. Now last time Kawwai and Sesshomaru died. They is a continuation to that but I'm to lazy and just want to get this chapter over and done will so I can update tonight before I go to sleep. So I shall continue it next chapter. Hey It's a story in a story :D  
  
"Speech"  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
(Me annoying you)  
  
**LAST TIME...  
**  
"I can't, I'm frozen," she said as she giggled.  
  
He looked at her with wide eyes. 'What is she doing?' He thought.  
  
She stopped giggling when she realized what she said. _'What's going on? Why did I say that? Why do I feel connected to him? No, no, no! Mike is waiting for me back home! I can't just fall in love with someone else while I'm away!'_ She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt hot breath on her silky skin. She looked down to realize it was Inu-yasha's. Their faces were so close their noses were touching. Their faces went closer and closer until...  
  
**THIS TIME...  
**  
...until they herd giggling. Kagome's eyes shot open and looked directly into Inuyasha's amber orbs. She quickly got off of him. He sat up and looked at Kagome, she quickly spun around as a blush formed across her cheeks. "So...sorry" she muttered. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _'I...I cant believe it. I almost kissed him! How could I? I barely know him!'  
_  
She heard him getting up and walking towards a tree. He thrust his fist into it. Two kids fell out, Shippou landing on his head while Inuyasha caught Miko.  
  
"He he...uh hey Inuyasha" Shippou said looking up from the ground.  
  
He growled, "What the HELL were you doing?"  
  
"uh...nothing"  
  
"We were trying to get you and Kagome together uncle Inu" Miko said happily.  
  
He growled louder, "Why dose everyone want me and Kagome together?! Why can't everyone just bud out! I love Kagome, MY Kagome, the Miko Kagome that died 10 years ago and is never coming back! I wont love ANYONE ELSE!" His bangs shield his eyes as he spoke. He ran off deep into the forest.  
  
Kagome sat there staring with a confused look on her face. '_He loves Kagome? But I am Kagome!'_ She looked out to the sun to see it was beginning to set. She turned to Shippou and Miko, "We better head back to the hut. Let's go." She got up and began to walk towards the hut. Shippou and Miko followed close behind. When they reached the hut, she saw dinner already prepared for her. She quickly finished it and was about to leave when Sango's voice stopped her.  
  
"Where you going Kagome?"  
  
She paused but didn't say anything. "Kagome here is a hanyou as ye all know. And as ye all know from Inuyasha they become human for one night. Tonight is that night, am I right child?" Baba questioned.  
  
Kagome nodded looking outside. The sun began to set as her hair turned jet black. Her eyes changed to chocolate brown ones and her fangs, claws and ears disappeared. Everyone watched in amassment as she changed into a human. But what shocked everyone the most (except Baba and Miko) was when she turned around. She looked EXACTLY like Kagome they knew. Nothing was different except her clothes. I mean they knew on her hanyou form she resembled Kagome but now she looked exactly like her. You could put them together and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They were still in shock when a male hanyou (well human tonight) entered the hut; he went into shock when Kagome turned around. She smiled, the smile he knew. For a brief moment he actually thought it was Kagome. It lifted his heart a bit but then he remembered her death and knew it wasn't her.  
  
"So, it's your human night to?" She asked. He nodded as he sat down in his usual spot in the corner.  
  
Kaede knew now that the group has seen Kagome in her human form they knew something was going on. She needed to tell them but needed Kagome out of the room. She looked at Kagome and asked, "Child, do ye mind in getting me some water?"  
  
She shook her head, "Not at all"  
  
"Miko, why don't you go with Kagome and help her?" Sango said until she whispered in his ear. "Stall her as long as you can" He nodded as he followed Kagome out the door. When no one could hear her footsteps Inuyasha began to yell, "Explain old hag! Why dose she look EXACTLY like Kagome?!"  
  
"Clam down Inuyasha, Baba and I shall explain everything to ye all." Baba and Kaede began to explain their theory of Kagome being reborn. "...Now that we've seen her in her human form we know for sure she is reborn. If you are reincarnated you resemble your souls former body, but never look the exact same as their souls former self. Now we know our theory is true.  
  
Everyone stared at her, "So you're saying that Kagome is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, if you want to put it that way. In these dreams she is having are memories. That is why she knew so much about ye. Baba thought if she came here her memories would return to her."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked; he didn't know what to say.** HIS** Kagome came back to him. They could finally be together and she would know how he felt about her. But she couldn't remember him. That was the only problem. "Is there a way to get her memories back?"  
  
Baba nodded, "Ye all will have to help her retrieve her memories without actually telling her."  
  
"I know she's had some dreams but is she progressing?" Sango asked.  
  
Baba was about to answer when Inuyasha beat her to it, "Yes, she is. Last night I saw her by the well. She goes there every night. She didn't tell me why but she told me about some of her dreams. She named all of my formal enemies; Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru. She even named Koga and said she thought he was in love with her." He growled as he remembered all the times they traveled together and Koga would show up.  
  
Sango was about to say something when Shippou cut her off. "She's coming back!" They all pretended they were doing something important when Kagome and Miko entered the hut. She smiled as she placed the bucket of water down beside Keade. It was strange to her seeing them all in the hut either thinking, doing research, or cleaning. She felt like she was with her family, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would miss everyone. She shook her head, no she wouldn't. She was getting frustrated she. She decided to get some fresh air. She left the hut and sat right outside of it.  
  
_'It's not fair! Why do I feel this way? Why can't I just stop having these dreams with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou in it! Why...why...WHY!'_  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the grass beside her sift. She looked to see Inuyasha sitting beside her. "Are you okay? You seemed troubled."  
  
She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She looked at her feet; at this point they seemed interesting. Soon she felt warm arms wrap around her as Inuyasha brought her into an embrace. She didn't know what to do, it felt so wrong to her yet so right.  
  
Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines, _'This... I'm finally holding Kagome, **MY** Kagome. After ten years I'm with her again. We'll get your memories back Kagome. Then we can finally be together,'_ He felt her hot sweet breath on his skin. Oh how he wanted to taste them but knew he couldn't. He didn't want to scare her. He held her close to his human body as her eyes slowly closed as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: YEA It's done. I updated to stories today! I feel so proud. So they didn't kiss. O well maybe in the future? Maybe. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
**Rae-orri**


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams of Truth

Chapter 6: Dreams of Truth  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Inu-yasha but I DO own Miko, Baba and Mike. I feel so proud. {Lalala}  
  
Rae-orri= I'm SO sorry for not updating for SO long! I've been busy. Tomorrow I have to show my dad my report card haven't shown him yet so knowing him I might get grounded from the computer. Oh and P.S Congratulation's Kawwai on getting your b/f. HE'S NOT GIRLFRIENDLESS ANY MORE!  
  
Rae-orri= Look Inu there little kitties. Can we get one PLEASE!  
  
Inuyasha= What I'm not dogs aren't good enough?  
  
Rae-orri= of chores they are especially you. How about we get that black one?  
  
Inuyasha= {looks down at the black one} It looks familiar and doesn't look like it's going to leave the black one any time soon.  
  
Rae-orri= {looks at kittens} Yea your right, the black one kinda looks like someone I know. Oh well we get both of them. {smiles}  
  
Inuyasha= {sighs} Fine  
  
Rae-orri= {pays for them and gets in REALLY nice car} So what are we going to name them?  
  
Inuyasha= {shrugs shoulders}  
  
Rae-orri= The black one looks like Kawwai to me.  
  
Inuyasha= {nods} And the black one looks like my brother Sesshomaru. Let's call it Fluffy  
  
Black= {hiss's}  
  
White= {hiss's}  
  
Rae-orri= Lets stick with Sesshomaru.  
  
White/Black= meow  
  
Rae-orri=Then it's settled your Kawwai and your Sesshomaru.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Me annoying you)  
  
**LAST TIME...  
**  
Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines, _'This... I'm finally holding Kagome, MY Kagome. After ten years I'm with her again. We'll get your memories back Kagome. Then we can finally be together,'_ He felt her hot sweet breath on his skin. Oh how he wanted to taste them but knew he couldn't. He didn't want to scare her. He held her close to his human body as her eyes slowly closed as they both fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
**THIS TIME...**  
  
Inuyasha work up the next morning in his demon form. He soon realized that he slept with Kagome in his arms the whole night although; she wasn't in his arms anymore. He looked around and sniffed the air trying to catch her scent. He began to worry, he just found out Kagome came back to him and she would die...again. He burst into the hut to come face to face with Miroku, Shippou and Miko. "Where's Kagome!"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "You haven't changed. Always worried about Kagome when you don't see her."  
  
"Shut up Monk and tell me where she is!"  
  
"You have nothing to worry about my friend. She's safely with Sango at the hot springs."  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. As long as she was safe, that's all that mattered. He crossed his arms and sat down.  
  
# # #  
  
"Ah...that feels good"  
  
"Yea, it's always nice to have a hot spring bath,"  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. For some reason, to her, this felt...natural, like she use to do this with Sango before. She enjoyed it.  
  
"So Kagome...tell me about your family."  
  
"Well my fathers an Inu demon and my mothers a human but one day she died while my father and I were defeating a demon that attacked the village. That's when I met Mike."  
  
"Mike? Who's Mike?"  
  
"Oh right, you don't know Mike. Well he's my boyfriend. We've been together for two years now and once I got this whole dream thing figured out. I was going to ask him to be my mate." A blush appeared on her face, while Sango's face was totally different. Her mouth was WIDE open. She had a shocked look. _'Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no. She can't, she loves Inuyasha. Even if she doesn't know it! Inuyasha's heart will be broken. Oh no Kagome you got yourself in a BIG mess.'  
_  
"Sango? Hello? YOU WHOO!"  
  
"Yea...sorry, I kinda dazed off."  
  
"Right...let's head back before the others come looking for us."  
  
Sango nodded, "Yes your right" They began to get dressed and headed back to the village. On they're way back to the village three little village girl and one boy stopped them.  
  
"Kagome! Can you teach us more about herbs today?"  
  
She giggled, "Of chores. I'll see you later Sango!" She said as she waved to Sango. Sango waved back as she continued to walk back to the hut. When she reached the hut she couldn't believe what she saw. There was cloths food, herbs and other stuff all over the walls and floor.  
  
"MIROKU! What happened to the hut?"  
  
"Uh...Hi Sango dear."  
  
"Don't Sango dear me! I leave you to take care of Miko for twenty minutes and you go and destroy Keade's hut!"  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Oh well she's... wait, don't go changing the subject on me! You've got a lot of explaining to do. You and Miko are both going to clean this hut, and no lunch until then."  
  
"Aw, but mommy!" They both wined.  
  
"No buts now get cleaning!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They both nodded as they began to clean the hut. Sango sighed, "Kagome's just with the village kids. In case you were wondering Inuyasha." Sango continued to yell at Miroku while Inuyasha left the hut. He caught Kagome's scent and followed it. He reached an opened field; he jumped into a tree and watched her play with the village kids. It reminded him of when he would watch Kikyo teach the village kids. He watched her as she whispered in one of the little girl's ear. The little girl ran towards the tree he was sitting in. She looked up with her childish eyes and yelled up ay him; "Lady Kagome says that you can either come join us or stay up there and spy on her." The little girl giggled. He looked down at her and jumped down. The little girl grabbed his hand and led him to Kagome. His face was shocked as the little girl continued to giggle. She brought him to Kagome then ran off to find more herbs with the other kids. Kagome looked up and smiled at him, her fangs overlapping her bottom lip.  
  
"I see you decided to join us."  
  
He responded with a nod as he watched another little girl run up to Kagome and showed her a herd. She smiled as she began to explain what the herb did. The little girl nodded and ran to where the other children were.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked at her wondering what she was going to say, "Yea?"  
  
"I was wondering, ever since I told you about my dreams you've been following me. Why?"  
  
He stared at her wondering what to tell her. _'What the hell am I going to say? Oh well you see you are Kagome. The Miko Kagome that died ten years ago and these dreams are memories of your past life and I'm following you because I was in love with you and still am. Yea right, she would think I was crazy.'_ "Uh...well you see..."  
  
"Kagome!" All the village children yelled when the cut Inuyasha off. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. The children came running to her, she bent down on one knee and listened to them. "Kagome, we have to go home for lunch now"  
  
"Okay, I'll walk you guys home." She stood up and gabbed their hands and began to walk towards the village. Inuyasha fallowed with his arms crossed. He walked behind her as she dropped each of them off at their huts. They both walked back to Keade's hut in silence not saying anything. Kagome didn't feel well, she felt like something was wrong like someone she cared for needed her. She stopped walking as a figure came into her head.  
  
# # # #  
  
A man in a white baboon pelt was there. She recognized him from her previous dreams. "Naraku" she said before passing out.  
  
# # # #  
  
Once Kagome dropped the last village kid off Inuyasha followed her through the village back to Keade's hut. They continued to walk in silence when a smell hit Inuyasha's nose._ 'What's that scent? It smells like a demon...a powerful one but...I can't smell it anymore. What's going on?'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome stop walking._ 'Did she stop because she smelt that demon?'_ "Kagome are you okay?"  
  
"Naraku" she murmured as she fainted.  
  
"Kagome!" she yelled while running to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked at her pale face, not knowing what was wrong he picked her up bridal style and ran towards Keade's hut. "Keade!:  
  
"I Inuyasha, what's troubling ye?"  
  
"What's troubling me? WHAT TROUBLING ME? What's troubling me is that Kagome fainted for no fuckin reason!"  
  
"Kagome!" A worried demon slayer yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, lay Kagome down here" Keade instructed.  
  
He nodded as he placed Kagome down on the mat. Not leaving her side he sat down right beside her. He watched as Keade dipped a white cloth into hot water and ringing it out placing it on her forehead. Sweat dripped down her face. Keade looked up to face Inuyasha, "Are ye sure nothing caused her to faint? Think hard Inuyasha, did ye feel anything? Did she see anything?"  
  
"I told you old hag she just..." she stopped when he remembered what she murmured before she fainted, "Naraku"  
  
Sango and Miroku stood up when they herd him, "What do you mean Naraku?" Sango yelled.  
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment recalling the events. "We where dropping the last of the village kids. We then began to walk back when I caught a demons scent. The scent disappeared right after I realized it was there then she just stopped walking and said Naraku's name before fainting."  
  
"But Naraku's dead! You killed him Inuyasha...didn't you?" Sango asked worried and she held her child close to herself as if she was going to lose him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, _'Could that demon's scent of been Naraku? But I killed him, ten years ago! He can't still be alive, can he?'_ Inuyasha's white fuzzy inu ears caught the sound of movement near by him. He turned to see Kagome's hazel eyes flutter open. She slowly sat up as she brought her hand up to her forehead.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. "Your alright!" she looked down to see a happy little kitsune.  
  
"How you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked, as she came to sit by her friend. Kagome's face was still pale. She was scared because of the dream she had and Sango saw that. "Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha. He looked back at her wondering why she was staring. Then something caught his eye, her eyes looked at him and began to water. _'Is she crying? but why?'_ "Kagome are you...?" he was cut off when she stood up and ran out of the hut. He was about to run after her when he was stopped by Miroku's voice.  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before you go after her we all need to talk."  
  
Sango nodded, "Miroku's right"  
  
Keade nodded as well. "Feh, fine"  
  
# # # #  
  
Kagome ran blindly through the forest not knowing where she was going until she stopped; right in front of the well. She sat down and leaned against the well. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed into them. The images of the dream she had began to flow back in her mind.  
  
**.::Dream::.**  
  
Kagome stood there in the darkness. She couldn't see anything. It was pitched black.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Suddenly a beam of light shone in front of her. She couldn't see who was there so she took a step forward, a figure appeared. She recognized him right away as....  
  
"Naraku"  
  
"I'm glad you recognize me hanyou.... Or should I say Miko"  
  
"Miko? But I..."  
  
He laughed evilly, "Oh no young Kagome. You are a Miko, you just can't remember. That's not what I wanted to speak to you about but...I mine as well tell you" She paused for a moment. "You are Kagome Higurashi, village miko and a reincarnation of the former village miko Kikyo. You are actually not from this time, but from the future. You were pulled down a well and ended up here. You had the Shikon No Tama in your body. Soon after you stumbled on Inuyasha, he was pinned to a tree for fifty year by the miko Kikyo. You where able to free him seeing as you where her reincarnation. Sadly, while a demon was trying to steal the jewel it shattered into many shards. You and Inuyasha both teamed up to retrieve the jewel shards. Soon friends join you in this quest; Shippo, Miroku and Sango. I was also trying to get the jewel. On the final battle between us you died saving Inuyasha. Nine months later you were reborn.  
  
"Reborn, but how?"  
  
"This is the first time it's ever happened. I guess Kami knew I was still alive and thought only you could defeat me." He smirked, "Your heart soul and mind where reborn into this body making you reborn and not reincarnated. You are the same Kagome you where ten years ago just can't remember everything, but you will eventually."  
  
Kagome understood everything but what was odd was if they were enemies why was he telling her. "Why are you telling me this, I mean were enemies right? Why tell me, you could have took advantage of me."  
  
He laughed "I would have been able to but there are other ways to hurt you. Plus I came here to warn you"  
  
Kagome became worried. "Wa...warn me? Of what?" Suddenly two beams of light came into the darkness. One on each side of Naraku.  
  
"You will have to choose Kagome, of your love now or your past love."  
  
"What do you mean by past love?"  
  
"I mean who you love now...Mike or your past love...Inuyasha"  
  
She froze,_ 'My past love? Inuyasha? Is that why I felt connected to him?'_ "How do I know your not lying?"  
  
The wind began to pick up...  
  
**((A/N: what wind? It's a dream!))**  
  
... as her black/brown hair blew, she herd Naraku speak his finally words to her. "You don't have to but remember this, the one you don't choose...will die"  
  
**.::End::.**  
  
Kagome lifted her head, her face stained with tears. _'Mike, Inuyasha. I don't know who. I love Mike but according to Naraku I loved Inuyasha, and for some reason I believe that. It makes sense, if I loved him. I don't want either to die but maybe, I should choose Mike. I'm in love with him now. I don't even remember being in love with Inuyasha. For all I know maybe he didn't love me back OR now I don't love him witch I don't right?'_ All this thinking made her frustrated. She needed to know if what Naraku said was true, and fast. She stood up and began to walk towards Keade's hut.  
  
# # # #  
  
Kagome left the hut a little while ago and Inuyasha was getting impatient. He wanted to go after her to see what was wrong. He sat down waiting for someone to talk. "What the fuck did you want old hag?"  
  
Keade nodded. "Baba and I believe young Kagome's times growing shorter"  
  
"What do you mean by shorter? Is she dieing? Tell me!"  
  
Keade smiled, "Calm down Inuyasha, she's not dieing, just her dreams are now more intense"  
  
"I agree with Keade" Sango began. "Kagome was scared... really scared. I saw the fear in her eyes. Something in that dream frightened her."  
  
Inuyasha looked from Sango to Keade and back. '_Was she scared of me? When she looked at me I saw that fear Sango was talking about but it had a mix of sadness. Oh Kagome was your dream about me?_' "What can we do?"  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do but hope" Miroku said.  
  
"What happens if she doesn't get her memories back soon?" Shippo asked.  
  
Keade sighed, "People will take advantage of her, that demon ye smelt before Inuyasha probably knows Kagome doesn't have her memories; he could get her to "join him." We will have to be careful and keep and eye on her"  
  
"No you wont" Came a voice from outside the hut. They all turned their heads to see...

* * *

A/N: oh... another cliffy. And a poorly planned one. I'm so evil aren't I? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who is the mysteries person that came to the hut? Is it...Sesshomaru? Is it...Naraku? Is it...Hojo??? confusion Where did Hojo come from? Well... to tell you the truth. It's not a mystery. I will update the next chapter after **15 reviews** from** 15 DIFFERENT** people. Till next time....  
  
PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!  
  
Rae-orri


	7. Chapter 7: Three Unexpected Visitors Par...

**Chapter 7: Three Unexpected Visitors Part 1**

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own Mike, Miko and Baba.

Rae-orri: I got a couple of flames but I really don't feel like defending myself so I'll so it another time. But thank you all for your reviews and it's good to have you back ture-blue-friend. We both missed you.

Kawwai-kitsune: I didn't! I'll kill him for what he said in that review. How dare he use MY chain saw? How could you lend it to him Rae????

Rae-orri: um... it got People to review!

Kawwai-kitsune: whatever. {Starts writing On the Net}

Rae-orri: Oh Kawwai's back, BUT she didn't update while at camp and still hasn't after like 3 days. Then when school starts she'll be like. There was too much homework. But she'll update soon....I hope. Tell her to update in the reviews. Okay? Yell at her. {Whispers} Use the chain saw {wink wink}

**Last time...**

Inuyasha looked from Sango to Keade and back. '_Was she scared of me? When she looked at me I saw that fear Sango was talking about but it had a mix of sadness. Oh Kagome was your dream about me?_' "What can we do?"  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do but hope" Miroku said.  
  
"What happens if she doesn't get her memories back soon?" Shippo asked.  
  
Keade sighed, "People will take advantage of her, that demon ye smelt before Inuyasha probably knows Kagome doesn't have her memories; he could get her to "join him." We will have to be careful and keep and eye on her"  
  
"No you wont" Came a voice from outside the hut. They all turned their heads to see... 

**This Time...**

...Kagome, "You wont have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." She said.

"Kagome, did you hear that?" Sango questioned.

She nodded as she sat down facing everybody. A little kitsune jumped into her arms, "So it's true? I am reborn but cant remember my past?" she asked the group.

They all started at her and nodded in unison except Miroku. He seemed deep in thought, "Kagome, you asked us is it true. Dose that mean you knew before?"

"Yeah." She paused for a moment, "Can I get my memories back?"

Baba joined in the conversation, "I child ye can. I brought ye here hoping ye memories would return to ye."

"So all my dreams are..."

"Your memories" Kagome looked over to see who spoke and meet eyes with Inuyasha, "You were..."

"I know," Kagome said. "I was human in my past life as well as a Miko."

Everyone was shocked at how much she knew, "Kagome how do you know so much of your past life. Did you memories return to you?" Sango asked.

She shook her head, "No not yet, Naraku told me"

"WHAT!" they all shouted.

"But Naraku's dead, you killed him Inuyasha, right?" Sango asked.

"I'm sure I did, but then again Naraku was powerful. He may have found a way to continue to live.

"But why wouldn't he attack us for the jewel?"

"Jewel? What jewel?" Kagome asked confused.

"Maybe he got away but needed to recover from my swords attack. I mean Tedsuiga (sp?) is very powerful." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Knowing Naraku it wouldn't take him 10 years to recover even from that attack." Miroku answered.

"Well maybe he's not after the 'jewel' anymore. Maybe he's after something else."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, we've been looking for the jewel for years seeing as it disappeared after Kagome's death."

Kagome gave a questioning glance. "Okay mind telling me what this jewel is?"

Sango looked up and nodded beginning the tale of the jewel. "The Shikon jewel originated from my village. It was a powerful jewel that could give you one wish. Demon's and human's alike wanted the jewel to become more powerful. Even half demon's wanted it to become a full demon." She looked over at Inuyasha.

Kagome followed Sango's eye and stared at Inuyasha, "You wanted to become a full demon? I wonder why that sounds familiar."

They all stared at her while Miroku continued, "Well you came through the well as you probably already know and meet Inuyasha. He was pinned to a tree by the former miko Kikyo."

Kagome nodded taking as much information as she possibly could. "Alright and the jewel shattered and there was a fight right?"

"Yes and no more like a war. When the final battle came we defeated Naraku but you died in the prose's."

Kagome nodded "Alright but wear's the jewel now?"

Miroku sighed, "No one knows. After you death is just, disappeared."

Kagome stared and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry,"

Sango answered, "It's not your fault Kagome."

She shook her head tear's reaching her eyes, "Not that but It's just hard to believe, I just don't believe you guys or Naraku I just don't know anymore." She stood up and walked out of the hut. They all followed her and sighed. Inuyasha then stood up following Kagome.

Kagome was just outside the hut and Inuyasha sat down beside her. "This seat taken?" She shook her head. He sighed, "When did Naraku tell you?"

She continued to stare into the forest as she answered, "In my dreams."

He looked at her, "What did he say?"

"He was warning me."

"Of what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing to worry about."

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Kagome if there's something wrong tell me please, I want to help you. Your one of my best friends, you showed me friendship and that there's more to like then being the strongest or the best and, I want to help you in anyway I can." Inuyasha said looking down on the ground while grabbing her hand."

She jumped a bit when the words repeated in her head. _'Choose choose, choose' _Kagome's bangs shield her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her as she moved her gaze from the ground to him. Her hazel eyes were glazed with tears as she stared at him. She rubbed her eyes trying not to cry. Inuyasha looked at her with concern. He knew whatever Naraku warned her about wasn't good. He wanted to ask again but was cut off when a scent hit his nose. He stood up and put his hand on his sword right when Miroku and Sango came out.

Miroku looked around, "I feel a dark presence." Sango nosed in agreement. "But who is it?"

Inuyasha sniffed again and growled, "Sesshomaru!" Everyone jumped, "He's probably back for Tedsuiga" He walk towards the forest with Sango and Miroku following close behind with Kagome and Shippou behind them. She stayed quit while they walked through the forest. When they reached their destination Kagome saw Sesshomaru with his companion Jaken and a young human girl. She looked about 17 years old and Kagome thought she looked familiar. She then remembered in one of her drams with Sesshomaru in it. There was a little girl with him. _'Rin that was her name, she's certainly grew. I wonder if there mates.'_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, "Back for Tedsuiga I see" 

Sesshomaru smirked, "Maybe I am" He then raised his claw hand running with his demon speed towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed Tedsuiga to block. The two brothers stared at each other. _'Why isn't he using his sword? And why dose he still was Tedsuiga? He has a powerful sword already' _Inuyasha then looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder at Rin. He then smirked as they both jumped back, "So that's why so still want my sword, for that little human girl Rin. She needs a powerful sword to protect herself when you not able to. Totosai wont make you one so instead you decided to take mine. Is the incident that happened at Naraku's castle 10 years ago to Rin? When Naraku almost killed her while you were busy fighting Kagura?" Inuyasha expected a growl but didn't hear instead he heard his brother laugh. He attacked Inuyasha again, with Inuyasha once again blocking it.

"Your more then a fool then I thought little brother. I'm not hear for the sword this time" He then kicked Inuyasha in the gut and sent him flying into a tree. He looked straight at Kagome, "I'm here to clean up some garbage." Inuyasha hit the tree opening one eye, _'He's not here for the sword he's here for...' _"KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru was suddenly was right in front of Kagome. She took a step back but he stopped her as he grabbed her by the neck. She put her hands on his arm trying to get him to let go. He smirked at her efforts, "So you came back Kagome, as a hanyou I see." She looked at him with one eye open, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Inuyasha stood up from his spot, leaning on the tree. "Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!"

He laughed, "Oh, I don't think so. She was powerful as a mere human girl; she's even more powerful then before. Se has demon strength and Miko powers. With her not remembering her past anyone can take advantage of her forcing her to destroy the world or something." He tightened his grip on her. She opened her mouth again to scream but nothing came out.

"Kagome knows about herself. She may not remember but she knows who to trust and not to trust." He watched as his brother's hand began to grow with poison, "No Sesshomaru don't kill her!" Kagome's neck began to glow the same colour. He saw that her grip was loosening around his brother's arm. "Naraku told her about her past, she knows he's her enemy!"

Sesshomaru froze, dropping Kagome. She collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Sango and Miroku rushed to her side aiding her in any way they can. The glow on her neck slowly disappeared, as she lay on the ground motionless. Inuyasha clutched his fists and growled, "Sesshomaru!"

"Don't worry little brother, she's not dead." He paused for a moment, "Are you saying that Naraku is still alive?"

Inuyasha continued to growl, "Were not sure"

Sesshomaru looked down at the motionless Kagome, "This girl is probably the only one who can fight him and have a chance. You better get her memories back soon or else there will be trouble." He turned around and left with Rin and Jaken close behind.

Inuyasha watched as his brother left. When he was sure he was gone he ran to Kagome's aid. "Kagome, Kagome, say something!" He picked her up as her eyes began to flutter open. "Kagome" he said breathing a sigh of relief. She stared up at him at him with a confused look. She was un aware of what was going on. He smiled down at her as she gave a weak smile back. He stood up with her still in his arms walking through the forest looking at her threw the corner of his eye every moment her got. He noticed that she was avoiding his eye, looking back at his friends he motioned them to go on ahead. They nodded understanding him and walked in another direction.

Sango walked though the forest holding Miroku's hand, "Miroku, what's going to happen with Kagome?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know, hopefully she will regain her memories in time."

She looked up at him with worried eyes, "In time for what Miroku, You don't think Naraku's still alive do you?"

Miroku sighed and nodded, "Yes I do believe that he's still alive, it's odd how I think it's true but Kagome's dreams have been real. Things that actually happened and things that may happen as well."

"But her dream have shown things that already happened,"

He nodded, "Yes but has Naraku talking to her alone ever happen? Has him warning her of something ever happened?" Sango shook her head. Miroku squeezed her hand, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

She shook her head in frustration, "No everything's not going to be alright! He killed my family Miroku my brother is gone because of him, all I have is you and Miko and I am not willing to give you up." Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked trying to get rid of them.

Miroku stared into his wife's worried eyes and held her close to him kissing her forehead. "I promise Sango that I won't let anything happen to you, or Miko, I promise."

Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku leaving and she looked up at Inuyasha with a puzzled look. Inuyasha felt eyes on him without looking he continued to walk. Once he looked down she turned her head away quickly. He frowned; he didn't like Kagome avoiding him. He sighed stopping and putting her down against a tree. She winced, "Sorry" He said.

She shook her head signaling it was all right.

He nodded looking into the forest as the sun began to set. They staid silent for a moment when he broke the silence with something that has been bothering him for the last little while. "What Naraku told you." He began without looking at her, "It's bothering you isn't it?" He turned his head to face her watching her eyes move from side to side as if she was un sure of what to say. HE continued to watch her for any signs of emotion and found it; sadness. "Kagome?"

She finally had the courage to look him straight in the eye as her eyes began watering. One signal tear flew down her cheek as she turned her gaze to the ground. Inuyasha put his hand under her chin bring her tear stained face to face him. He wiped her tears with his thumb as she tried to blink back the tears. "I...I don't want to talk about it." She finally said.

He sighed, "Dose it have something to do with me?" He asked removing his hand. She stared at him hesitating but answered, "N...no"

He knew she was lying he could see it in her eyes. He wanted to know what the hell Naraku told her and what it had to do with him but knew not to push it, especially with Kagome. He looked out to the sun to see it was almost completely gone, "How are your wounds?"

"It's getting better. It doesn't hurt as much as before."

He nodded as he picked her up again, "Keade and Baba will give you some herbs. It should be healed sometime tonight" He then began walking to the hut.

They finally reached the hut, laying her down he nodded at Keade. She nodded back, "Miroku and Sango told us what happened to young Kagome." Inuyasha sighed walking to the corner of the hut hearing a happy grown up kitsune run in. "Kagome! Are you alright?!"

She nodded as she watched Keade get some water and herbs. She knelt down by Kagome and began to bandage her wound with Baba to assist her. Once they finished nursing Kagome Keade cleared her throat before speaking. "It's healing just find Kagome. I wouldn't be surprised if it heals before night fall." Kagome nodded slowly showing she understood. Keade handed her a bowel of food, "Have something to eat child. It will help."

Kagome thanked the wise old women, then turning her head to face the door. She had that same feeling as before. Like someone she knew and cared for needed her. She shivered at the feeling.

Inuyasha noticed this, "Kagome, you cold?"

She was about to answer when Sango and Miroku came into the hut with Miko, "How you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked right away walking over to her.

She smiled, "I feel a lot better thank you"

Sango nodded watching Miroku sitting around the fire beside her remembering there conversation when they separated with their friends and before picking up Miko from his friends house.

They all sat around the fire talking about Naraku and what they think is going on. Kagome only half listen to the conversation seeing as she was lost in her own thoughts. _'I don't love Inuyasha; I just care for him as a friend. Mike, I love him and don't want him to die, but then again I don't want Inuyasha to die either.' _She shook her head in frustration. _'I cant think about this right now'_

Inuyasha noticed her frustration and knew exactly what she was frustrated about. He was frustrated about it to but didn't say anything. He knew Naraku told her something about him he just didn't know what it was.

Miroku and Sango continued to talk to Keade when a scent hit her nose. She sniffed a couple of times. At first she thought it was a demon but then it quickly changed to human blood. She recognized it right away her eyes widening, her mouth dropped in shock. Inuyasha Sango and Miroku noticed this when the same scent hit Inuyasha's nose. He also smelt the demon first but then the human blood. "Kagome?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. That's it, it's about half the chapter well half of what I wrote so far at least. SO SORRY it took so long to update. The next chapter may take a little longer because I have to catch up with my writing on that story but yea at least I updated right? Actullly when I wrote this chapter i didn't put any Sango/Miroku in it but i decided to put it in because the story needs it. Songs of twisted fate will be updated soon as well. I started it and it took a while because I couldn't find the lyrics to the song I needed for Kikyo vs. Kagome but a friend helped me out. But in that chapter there will be two songs not one so Kawwai said she wanted to do the other one so she's going to type it. In other words, that would mean it may take a while. I know lone authors note at the end BUT if you read my other Author's note's you'll know I'll be writing another story. I know I have a lot already but it's just, I've been waiting to long to write this but I'll need my reviewers help.

Okay so the story is in the modern time and Kagome is a singer BUT know one will know her real name for a reason you will find out soon. But I need help in thinking of one. So it would be like a nick name that singer's have. (Well actually the bands have but whatever) I was thinking Stargurl but I just don't think its right for Kagome. Unless you guys approve of chores. Please send in your suggestion's or if you like the name Stargurl or not.

PEACE................................SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!

**_Rae-orri_**


	8. Chapter 8: Three Unexpected Visitors Par...

**Chapter 8: Three Unexpected Visitors Part 2**

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own Mike, Miko and Baba. I feel so proud.

Rae-orri: I'm sorry it's taken me so long. looks around for fans **ANY OUT THERE?** Hope so, I don't want to have been spending my whole Christmas vacation writing stories for no one to read. Anyways** I FINALLY** finished part two of this chapter. Man It was a **MAJOUR** writers block. I wrote the rest out during Christmas day insteard of play chase my cousin around the house until we get tired. Hope it makes up for the long wait.

**Last time…**

Miroku and Sango continued to talk to Keade when a scent hit her nose. She sniffed a couple of times. At first she thought it was a demon but then it quickly changed to human blood. She recognized it right away her eyes widening, her mouth dropped in shock. Inuyasha Sango and Miroku noticed this when the same scent hit Inuyasha's nose. He also smelt the demon first but then the human blood. "Kagome?" He asked.

**This Time…**

Kagome whispered one word just before rushing out of the hut. "Mike." Once Kagome was gone out of the hut everyone stared at the door in confusion. Everyone that is except Baba and Sango who knew who Kagome was talking about. Sango turned to Inuyasha staring at him hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "Uh oh" was all Sango said. She saw Inuyasha's eyes traveled over to her and she began to sweat. "What do you mean uh oh?" Inuyasha asked. Sango gave off a fake smile. "Um, your not planning on going outside are you?

Inuyasha was already standing at the door. He turned to face her and spoke as he left the hut to see what was going on. "What are you talking about…" When he said 'about…' He turned his head seeing a man and Kagome running to him with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh my gosh Mike!" She yelled while running to him. He looked at her for a second before he collapsed to his knees. She bent down on her knee's to support him.

Sango and Miroku both rushed out of the hut. _'That must be Mike. Kagome's… future mate.' _Sango thought look at the scene happening before her. Inuyasha watched along with Sango but couldn't help but want to kill Mike. _'Does she know him or something?'_

"Mike lets get you inside, you can tell me what happened in there." She grabbed his arm putting it around her shoulders and helped him inside the hut. Inuyasha was speechless, he just stood there watching her, and eyes wide open. As Kagome and Mike walked by Inuyasha, he caught that same demon scent, but again it changed into a human scent. He quickly looked at Mike just before he completely passed him and saw Mike smirking.

Sango and Miroku went inside right after Kagome and Mike, along with Inuyasha. Baba saw Mike and knew something had happened to the village while they were away. Kagome laid Mike on a mat as Baba and Keade tended to his wounds. She sat on the other side of the room worried that Mike wouldn't survive these injures because he made them worse by walking all that way to here. Everyone stayed silent until Keade and Baba were done with Mike. As soon as they were done Kagome ran to him. Placing a hand on his chest and leaning on him she sobbed. Inuyasha, noticing this growled. Sango herd Inuyasha and started playing with the necklace around her neck. Sango knew Inuyasha didn't know what Mike meant to Kagome, and she hopped he never found out. Trying to make some sort of conversation she turned to Miroku. "Where's Miko?"

Miroku thought about it for a moment. "Out with his new girlfriend."

Sango stared. "Girlfriend?"

Miroku nodded, "She's very sweet and has a good figure for her age. Although she doesn't start growing breast till later on."

Sango stood up walking over to Miroku. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Miroku made himself smaller scared of his wife. "Now now Sango, he has to grow up some time!"

"MIROKU!" She grabbed Miroku around the neck and shook him. "You're a dead man this time. He's only four, he doesn't need to grow up that fast!"

Kagome peeked out from Mike's shoulder and saw the two. She couldn't help but smile. She then quickly realized she didn't know what happened with Mike. "Mike, what happened in the village? How did you get like this? Who did this to you"

Mike smiled just a bit. Nodding he began his tale. "A demon attacked the village, but no ordinary demon. A strong demon that couldn't be beat without you there. I only managed to escape because of your father."

"My...my father?"

He nodded. "I…I'm so sorry Kagome" He's eye's began to water. "Kagome… He's dead"

Kagome's head shoot up. Her whole world froze around her. Her heart shattered, her father was gone. The father that taught her everything, the one she felt she could trust with anything, even more so then Mike. Both her mother and Father were gone. She was an orphan now, alone. She looked at Mike, eye's beginning to water. She saw his hurt and sorry face. "Mike…" She said just before she put her face in his chest. She cried her eye's out in his chest. "How could this happen?" She said between cries. She lifted her head up. Giving a chilling scream she screamed, "WHY!"

Inuyasha flinched hearing Kagome like this. He couldn't bear it, he wanted to walk over to here to comfort her. But it was obvious that someone else was doing that for him. He growled just a bit. He shook his head _'There just good friends, nothing more, he's comforting a good friend of his.' _But what Mike said next changed what Inuyasha thought. Reviling Kagome and Mike relationship to him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, truly I am but you must not let this go to waist. Your father did it for us. Not so I can live, but so you could have a happy life, with me Kagome. He died to give us a chance to live together. Forever"

Inuyasha froze. _'Together… Forever?' _He looked at the couple in front of him. _'Kagome, she's…she's smiling. Even though her father died… she's smiling. The same smile she would give me, before Naraku killed her. Before I lost her forever. Now she's back and I will never see that smile again. It can't be, this can't be true.' _He noticed everyone was shocked that is everyone but Sango. He narrowed his eyes at Sango.

Sango let go of Miroku and slowly sat down. Sighing she felt eye's n her. She looked at Inuyasha and noticed that he was narrowing his eyes at her. She gulped looking away.

'_She knew, she knew and she never told me!'_ Inuyasha thought getting frustrated. Quickly he grabbed Sango and dragged her outside. He brought here as far away from the hut as possible.

Sango gave a fake smile once Inuyasha let her go. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. "You knew, you knew about this Mike person and his relationship with Kagome yet you never told me! Who is he? Where is he from? And WHY IS HE IN THEIR HOLDING MY KAGOME AND SAYING THERE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER FOREVER! I want answers!" As soon as that was said Miroku emerged from the bushes wondering what was going on. "What's going on here Inuyasha?"

"Sango here was just about to tell us who this Mike person is!"

Sango sat down leaning against a tree trunk. She sighed beginning her story. "This morning while Kagome and I were at the hot springs she told me about her life now. Her mother died about two years ago when her and her father were defending the village. That was the day she met Mike. She didn't tell me how, but they've been going out for the past two years now and she said…" She paused. She didn't want to tell him this but she had to. He would find out eventually, so she decided to get it over and done with now. "…She said once she figured out about these dreams about us she was…going to ask him to be…her…. mate" Sango said stuttering a bit. It pained her to tell him. She knew his heart would be broken. She looked up at him to see him frozen in his spot. As though he had always been there.

Inuyasha froze, shocked of what he just herd. "m…mate?" He didn't know what to say. His voice left him when he heard Sango say that one word. His heart shattered into million of pieces. _'I finally got her back, and she's been taken away from me again.' _He stopped when he realized something. "But now that she knows her past some what, could she change her mind?"

Miroku shook his head. "I don't think so Inuyasha. Unless she loved you a lot before she died. She may know, but she doesn't remember. Witch is completely different. Plus, if she cant remember, then she cant remember her feelings either. Even if she were to remember I don't recall you ever telling her your feelings. With that, her feelings for Mike would be stronger because there more recent feelings. She's been in love with him for two years, and he's returned her love for two years. It's hard to break that kind of bond. I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head dropped, his ears flattened against his scull. You would think he was about to cry, but he was strong. He wouldn't cry for anything. Sango stood up whipping her small tears away. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She took her other hand and rubbed his back in a comforting way. "There's still hope Inuyasha. Don't give up. Maybe once she remembers everything she'll remember her love for you."

Inuyasha's head jerked up, "Are you saying Kagome was in love with me before?"

Sango took her hand away from his back. "Uhh. Well yeah she was."

Inuyasha growled, "She was!" He turned to face her as anger grew. "Damn it!" Inuyasha, trying to hold his anger in punched the ground, which resulted into a large hole. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sango stared at Inuyasha in shock. He was getting mad at her for keeping her best friends secret. Plus it was hid own fault anyways. "Why didn't you tell her?" Sango yelled, "If you felt the same way why didn't you tell her? We didn't want to tell you because we thought it would be right for you two to figure it out on your own. It would be more special if she told you how she felt. Don't you think?"

Inuyasha sighed. What Sango said was true, and back then he wouldn't of believed her anyways. "But why didn't she tell me?"

Sango stared at him. "That's your fault. You kept running off to Kikyo, she thought that's who you wanted to be with and decided not to make you chose. She thought it would be to hard for you so she left you live with her. Why do you think when Kikyo was dieing she went through the barrier to save her? That's because she wanted you two to live happily together, with or without her."

His head went down again, his silver bangs shielding him from the world around. _'Did Kagome love me that much?' _He thought about all the times Kagome was here, when it hit him. She was spilling out her feelings right in front of him, without him noticing. _'How could I have missed that?'_ Looking at Sango he turned his back and walked away into the forest.

Sango held a hand out to him as he walked away. Bringing back to her chest she thought for a moment. Clenching the fabric on she felt her heart break for Inuyasha.. She felt two hands on each of her arms slowly rubbing them. She sighed looking up at Miroku. "He'll be fine." He said as if reading her mind.

"But Miroku, you don't think I was harsh on him do you?"

He shook his head, "Inuyasha just needs time to himself, you know how he is." He sighed, "Lets head back, Kagome may start looking for us if where not back" He looked at his worried wife with concern. She nodded walking hand in hand with him.

Inuyasha had his head down walking slowly through the forest, not caring where he as going, or who he may bump into. He was to wrapped up thinking about Kagome to notice a familiar scent running his way. A gust of wind blew past him blowing his long sliver hair in front of his face. "Yo Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked up, for once since he left Sango and Miroku. He stared into ocean blue eyes. "What is it now Koga?"

"I need to speak with you Inuyasha, it's important."

Inuyasha snorted. "Trying to get Ayame's attention?"

Koga shook his head turning around, his back facing Inuyasha. Ever since Kagome's death, Inuyasha and Koga had learned to be friends. They thought he was best, it was what Kagome wanted anyways. He smiled thinking about Ayame. "Ever since I herd of Kagome's death, I could bear it, I wouldn't eat, sleep, hunt, fight. I just stayed in my cave and done nothing. I remember, she would come by ever day to try and feed me, get me to sleep, and I would reject her. One time, she actually said how she felt about me, and told me to just forget about Kagome, but I wouldn't listen, I loved Kagome to much. At first I thought Ayame said that out of jealous, but it was out of concern." He sighed turning to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Koga, this wasn't news to him, but he thought it was stupid. "Is that what was so important? You telling me about your love life?"

Koga smirked shaking his head. "No, I came to see if these rumors that the demon's been speaking about, rumors about your village. From what I've herd there's a female hanyou that came to your village, and she seems to be Miko as well as a hanyou. What do you know about it, is it true?"

Inuyasha nodded, "If you're talking about the male hanyou with the same name as Kagome, and a resemblance to Kagome then yes."

Koga's eyes widened. "Then its true, Kagome's been reincarnated."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not exactly, She has been reincarnated, but from Kikyo not Kagome" Inuyasha smirked at the sound of Kikyo's name. He hadn't said it in almost ten years. The past ten years had been about Kagome not Kikyo. He thought for a moment wondering if Kikyo was still walking the earth as a dead clay pot taking the souls of young women. "Koga, Kagome's been reborn. With some memories, her village elder brought her here hoping she would remember everything. But so far, it's only been dreams."

Koga stood there shocked. She was back, the one who could heal anyone, mot just physically, but emotionally. He turned back to Inuyasha, "please, I have to see her, I need to see her smiling face before I can believe she's really alive."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He knew if she could remember, she would want to see Koga. "Alright, let's go." Inuyasha walked past Koga leading him to the hut until he sniffed. "She's by the river Koga.' Koga watched Inuyasha turning the other way. "Inuyasha…" He said stopping his dear old friend. He could tell Inuyasha was sad, sadder the usually, like when Kagome first died. 'Why are you acting like this? I know you still love her, so why are you acting so sad? Is it because she doesn't remember you? Or how you feel?"

Inuyasha didn't turn to face Koga. "It's because I can't love her. It's because she's found a love, It's because if she got her memories back she would remember all the pain I've caused her, all the suffering. Maybe its best if her memories never return to her." Inuyasha looked back for a quick second then raced off into the forest. Koga sighed, he knew where he was going, to visit Kagome's grave. "I have to help him" Koga said. He laughed just a little. "I can't believe that sounds wired to me." He shrugged it off going towards the river. He hid up in a tree; looking down at her he was amazed. "She's beautiful, just as I remembered." He looked to see her ears perk up. He laughed slightly. "I forgot you're a half demon now, and you have good hearing now." He jumped down from the tree seeing Kagome's shocked face. "I doubt you remember me but I'm…"

Kagome jumped in cutting him off. "Koga," She looked up seeing his confused face. "I remember you, from my dreams that is"

Koga stared "Oh, I see." He watched her as she bent back down to collect some water. "So Koga, how have you been, since my death that is."

Koga looked at her, "You sound like you remember everything." He watched her as shed took a deep sigh and sat down. "Not really. It's hard to explain." She looked up at him smiling. "Sit down, if you would like." She said patting the spot beside her. He nodded sitting down beside her. They stayed in silence not saying a word. For some reason, to both of them it didn't feel awkward. It felt nice to be with each other. "Still fighting with Inuyasha?" She said breaking the silence.

Koga looked up, facing her. He shook his head, laughing. "No, it's weird actually. I remember ever time when I came to see you I would have to get past him and when I did we would start fight. Then you would sit Inuyasha as I made my escape.' He laughed remembering that time like it was yesterday. He looked at her seeing sadness in her eyes.

"I wish…" She began "I wish I had my memories. They seem to be so cheerful, funny, heart warming." She sighed as she hugged her knee's closer to her chest. "It's hard for me, right now that is. I see all these memories, and I look so happy and all my friends too. I see my relationship can't feel this feeling which changes everything. Even if I can see them, I can't feel them. Witch is different and it pains me, to know I don't know my relationship with everyone."

Koga blinked a couple of times before it sunk in. "I'm sorry, for saying those memories.  
I didn't mean to." Kagome smiled. "No it's okay." She stood up. "Um, Koga, have you seen Inuyasha?" She asked looking at him.

He stood up along with Kagome, 'Yeah I just saw him" Kagome nodded. "He's been acting different ever since Mike came along."

Koga stared in confusion. _'Could Mike be the one she's in love with' _He remembered hearing Inuyasha's pained voice. "Kagome, before you chose, get your memories back, and give Inuyasha a chance." He smiled one last time hugging her hand racing off. Kagome blinked in confusion. "Could he know…about Naraku's warning to me?" She wondered. Kagome smiled, the wind blowing through her har as the dust faded from where Koga last stood. "I mat not remember you Koga. But you must have been a great guy." She sighed sniffing the air. "Better go see what's going on with Inuyasha." She placed the bowel down and ran off towards Inuyasha scent.

As soon as she jumped off a shadow figure came to the spot she last stood, knocking over the bowel full of water. He smirked speaking to himself in a deep voice. "Inuyasha, I will make Kagome slowly lose trust in you." He laughed a deep laugh following Inuyasha's scent.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! God it took a while. Next chapter may take a while because I STILL haven't written it, and well… you see. I got Exam's and I think I am screwed. For science and religion that is. Please review and tell me what you think, or ANY ideas you may have for me. I would appreciate it. Sorry for taking long. 5 REVIEWS before next chapter.**

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!**

**_Rae-orri_**


	9. Chapter 9: Trap

**Chapter 9: Trap**

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own Mike, Miko and Baba. I feel so proud.

**Rae-orri: Well…. As you could see I decided to not delete it, it wouldn't be fair to all of you fans who are actually out there. Also those reviews you sent also touched me and showed that this story means a lot to all of you. That and my good friend Melissa would kill me if I stopped it.**

**Last time…**

Koga stared in confusion. _'Could Mike be the one she's in love with' _He remembered hearing Inuyasha's pained voice. "Kagome, before you chose, get your memories back, and give Inuyasha a chance." He smiled one last time hugging her hand racing off. Kagome blinked in confusion. "Could he know about Naraku's warning to me?" She wondered. Kagome smiled, the wind blowing through her hair as the dust faded from where Koga last stood. "I mat not remember you Koga. But you must have been a great guy." She sighed sniffing the air. "Better go see what's going on with Inuyasha." She placed the bowel down and ran off towards Inuyasha scent.

As soon as she jumped off a shadow figure came to the spot she last stood, knocking over the bowel full of water. He smirked speaking to himself in a deep voice. "Inuyasha, I will make Kagome slowly lose trust in you." He laughed a deep laugh following Inuyasha's scent.

**This Time…**

Inuyasha kicked some rocks as they landed into the water. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned over seeing an inu hanyou stare about at him. He watched his reflection for minute then growled as he kicked the ice cold water with his feet. He walked back as his back hit the tree, he felt like such an idiot. "I should have known, she doesn't want her own kind, she wants a human, someone she could trust well you know what, she can have that damn human. Who gives a fuck! She's just another person who doesn't like me, never has and never was. I'm such an idiot thinking she would be different then Kikyo or any other human." He took a beep breath, looking to the side he suns rays s sun began to set. He couldn't help but remember the time he watched the sun set with Kagome, it was the night before the finally battle, his last night with her before her death. He never forgot that moment; it's always stayed fresh in his mind. He snapped out of his thoughts sensing someone come near him. Looking from side to side he saw someone emerge for the shadows of the forest. He gasped at the sight before him, "Naraku!" He yelled clenching his teeth, his hand in a fist prepared to fight, "So it's true then, you haven't died just yet!" He yelled at the baboon pelt in front of him.

Naraku laughed his cold chilling laugh, "Somewhat right Inuyasha, but then again you were never the type to be the smart one. You see…" He said trailing off as he removed the top of his baboon pelt, "I' m more then just Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of tennis, "I knew there was something up with you Mike," He stared at Mike, "So who is it, Mike or Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes snapped open sensing Naraku right up to his ear.

Naraku, using demon abilities went right up to Inuyasha's ear and whispered, "I'm only in this body to get close to her."

Inuyasha growled unsheathing his sword and swung it at him, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He yelled holding his sword in front of him getting ready to fight.

Naraku let out a small laugh, "I'll admit I was weak after the blast from that sword of your, so I hid as a human named Mike. Once I found out Kagome was born I couldn't help but more into her village, saving her life I got the credit and she soon fell in love with me" Naraku smirked, "But I'm sure you would have figured that out."

Inuyasha growled louder, "Your dead this time you bastard!" He yelled running towards him with his tedsuiga (sp?). Naraku dodged it, but Inuyasha was still able to leave a cut in his chest. He smirked jumping back, "I guess taking a human form has made you weaker too!" He yelled running towards him again. Naraku smirked knocking Inuyasha sword of his hand. Inuyasha jumped up repelling off of a tree flying towards Naraku, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!" He yelled cutting into Naraku's skin. In return Naraku scratched his neck, not understanding him he jumped back. He touched his neck, it was barley bleeding. _'Is Naraku letting me hit him? But why he's acting so weak.' _Deciding to ignore it he launched himself back at Naraku.

They continued to fight until Inuyasha was on top of Naraku beating him to a pulp, he had to admit he didn't understand why Naraku was so weak but he didn't care at the time, all that matter was Naraku being dead. He was about to hit the finally blow when he herd a gasp, looking up her saw a shocked Kagome. That's when Naraku's plan hit him.

Kagome ran through the forest until she came a pond Mike and Inuyasha fighting. She gasped running to Mike. She grabbed Inuyasha off of him and laid her head on her chest, "Mike say something are you alright? Of chores you're not your bleeding badly!" She turned to Inuyasha, "What has gotten into you!" She asked yelling.

Inuyasha stared with wide eyes; there was so much emotion that he saw in her golden eyes. "But Kagome he's not who you think he is!" He began arguing back.

Kagome shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about! It's Mike…" Then it hit her, "Your jealous aren't you Inuyasha? Ever since Mike has been here you've been acting strange and now… I know why." Tears formed in her eyes, "How could you Inuyasha… I thought you cared." She looked up tears falling down her face, "I thought you would be happy for me! I guess… you've never been happy for me." She smirked just a little, "That explains why in all my dreams we fought, w never understood each other." She paused for a minute. "I've made my decision..."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, it broke his heart seeing Kagome like this, she looked so heart broken, betrayed. He listened closely to the last thing Kagome said before running off.

She placed Mike carefully on her back, "Mike… I choose Mike." With that she ran off.

Inuyasha stayed in the same spot, shocked at what he just herd. Just as she ran off he saw Naraku smirk, "It was his plan… all along." His head went down as Kagome's cruel words repeated in his head, _'I've made my decision, I choose Mike.' _"Does that mean she was considering me?" He thought for a moment walking around in random places, "Maybe it's for the best that she doesn't remember." He looked up and found the god tree in front of him. He smirked remembering the first time he met Kagome. He closed his eyes remembering how she kept telling she wasn't Kiyo. He couldn't help but smirked just a little. He sighed turning around and walking down the stone path. He past by the well, an image of Kagome getting ready to jump down the well appeared if front of him _'I'll be back soon Inuyasha!' _He herd her voice reassuring him that she wouldn't leave him, "But you did" He whispered to himself.

Slowly walking by the well he finally reached the hut. He leaned against the wall and sighed listen to the conversation in side, he herd Kagome's sobbing tears. He shook his head not believing he fell for Naraku's tricks. His ears twitched hearing someone emerge from the hut. He looked up and relaxed, it wasn't Kagome. He closed his eyes again, "What do you want monk?" He asked not wanting to talk to anyone for the moment.

Miroku sighed scratching the back of his head, "Kagome told us what happened." He paused for a moment. "I know your mad, but you don't have to beat the guy."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched, "I didn't do anything god damn it!"

Miroku nodded, "SURE you didn't."

Inuyasha clenched his hand in a fist and bonked Miroku on the head. "Follow me monk, I don't want little miss wrench hearing." He walked with Miroku in silence until Inuyasha thought they were far enough. "Haven't you felt a weird aura around him?"

Miroku nodded, "Yes as a matter a fact I have."

Inuyasha nodded, "Well he gives off a demon scent, he's not who everyone thinks he is. He's Naraku"

Miroku thought for a moment, "It can't be, Naraku is dead." He looked at his now hole free hand. "My curse lifted when we killed him."

Inuyasha leaned against a tree bark. "He came to me and show himself. From what I know he was weak and took the form of a human until he was able to re build his strength. He's pretending to act as though he loves Kagome to get to her. But I don't understand why"

Miroku stroked his chin, "Isn't it obvious? He wants the jewel."

Inuyasha's head jerked up, "But when Kagome died the jewel vanished!"

Miroku sighed, "Maybe the jewel was reborn into Kagome's body."

"But then why didn't he just slice her open and get the jewel out?"

Miroku smirked, "You're not to bright are you"

"Shut up monk!"

"It happened to you once before didn't it? He's trying to taint the jewel with hatred like he did sixty years ago."

Inuyasha's eyes grew finally realizing it, "That's why he made me attack him, to seem like I was killing him in front f Kagome.

Miroku nodded, "But it seems his plan didn't work"

Inuyasha's head shot up and stared at Miroku, "What are you talking about monk!"

Miroku laughed just a little, "You really aren't smart, if it was tainted don't you think he would have killed her by now? It must be Kagome; she can't have that much hared for you I guess."

Inuyasha's face brighten just bit, "So yr saying she doesn't hate me?"

Miroku sighed, "Well I wouldn't say that, ore like she doesn't hate you enough for the jewel to be tainted with evil. Remember Kagome' always had been the one to forgive easily."

Inuyasha nodded, he's always done stupid things to her, yet in the end she's always forgiven him, "So what are we going to do?"

Miroku shrugged, "The best thing I could think of right now is to get her memories back, and she'd remember Naraku a lot better, also remember how to trust you."

Inuyasha sighed, "There's one problem monk… HOW?!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

Miroku smirked, "I have some ideas." Were his last words before he walked back to Keade's hut.

* * *

**A/N: DONE! I hope you liked it, I know it's short but I was in a MEAGER writer's block but seeing as I was on a role with my other stories I wanted to update this one along with the other ones. So I wont be deleting this story any time soon. R&R please and send in ANY ideas, I'm still at a meager writers block. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH..............................................LOVE YEA!!!!**

_**Rae-orri**_


	10. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye**

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own Mike, Miko and Baba. I feel so proud.

Kawwai: Of what?

Rae: Shut up!

Rae: This is a special thanks to Mik! I was actually updating Reborn while I got all four of your reviews, and at the same time Kawwai was updating On the Net. After my first exam I went over to her house and read EVERY chapter to her to re-fresh her memory on what was going on. So she finally started updating, witch I updated along with this story. I hope you like this story and I can't wait for another review from you. I just LOVE your reviews!

Rae: As well, thank you to obesesed-fangirl-mimi for telling me how to pronounce Tetsusaiga. As well I shall go over my stories to fix and error's, just right now I'm to busy too, but I'll try harder to stop doing silly mistakes. I didn't think I spelt damn as dame, typo probibly...

Rae: Another note, if you want someone to thank for this story not being deleted I suggest you all thank Melissa, my newest closest friend in high school. She practically killed me if I deleted it, and in result I updated, and a lot quicker to. So a special thanks to Melissa!

**Last time...**

Inuyasha nodded, he's always done stupid things to her, yet in the end she's always forgiven him, "So what are we going to do?"

Miroku shrugged, "The best thing I could think of right now is to get her memories back, and she'd remember Naraku a lot better, also remember how to trust you."

Inuyasha sighed, "There's one problem monk… HOW!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

Miroku smirked, "I have some ideas." Were his last words before he walked back to Keade's hut.

**This Time…**

Kagome sighed leaning against the wall. She didn't know where everyone disappeared to, Keade was gone, Sango and Shippou went off with Miko probably and she guessed Baba was with Keade, but she had no idea where Miroku disappeared to. Her eyes traveled over to Mike's (Naraku's) wounds. Her head dropped remembering the episode that occurred a couple of mistunes ago. She couldn't believe Inuyasha, did she really miss judge him from her dreams? Was he really that cruel? That mean? She wanted to hate him, so much, she wanted to get revenge she loved Mike, then why wasn't Inuyasha happy for her? She tried her hardest to hate the male hanyou, who was so called her friend, but something was holding her back from hating him, something deep inside her was telling her not to hate him, and she'd learn to trust her instincts.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts hearing Mike moan in pain. Quickly standing up she ran over to him touching his forehead, he didn't seem to have a fever and his wounds were disappearing quickly. Her smile grew seeing him wake up, "Mike, your awake"

He held his hand to his head nodding, "Yes, what happened?" He asked staring at her with a pretend confusion on his face.

Her head went down; it pained her to think that Inuyasha would do something like that. "I'm sorry, for what happened," Mike smirked, although Kagome didn't see. "I'm sorry for what Inuyasha did to you but really he's a nice guy please, give him another chance." She continued to look down on the ground tears forming in her eyes of the memory she saw not to long ago.

Naraku frowned, he thought she was weaker then Kikyo, that it would be easier to pit her against him, but he was wrong, and needed to try harder. He smirked thinking of his next plot. He picked his hand up to her chin, making her face him. "Are you sure Kagome that we should? He's not what he seems to be is he? Do you think he would take advantage of the chance we give him? Please Kagome understand what I'm saying. Forget about him and come back to the village. We can re-build the village. Please Kagome forget about your weird dreams and come back with me, back to the village. Back home."

Kagome stared up at her mate to be. She looked into his eyes and say something that she'd never noticed before, his eyes looked cold, they didn't look loving like before. "I can't" She replied tears continuing to flow down her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I can't, it's eating me away inside, and I need to know what these people truly mean to me. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and… Inuyasha" She released herself from his grip on her chin and continued looking to the ground. "I sorry" She whispered to him again.

Naraku frowned once again, Kagome not noticing. He couldn't believe it, even without her memories her feelings were still strong. So strong she was willing to stop her life to find out what they really mean. He sighed; he would have to take a different approach. "Alright, if it means that much to you." He said in a loving voice.

Kagome's face brightened as she lunged herself into his arms in a hug. "thank you, thank you so much." She sniffed crying tears of joy, _'He really loves me'_

Inuyasha watched the scene go on inside the hut, he herd her, everything. _'She's giving me, another chance.'_ He smirked, _'Same old Kagome'_ He turned, his hair moving the same motion as him. He continued walking down the rocky path thinking to himself about Kagome. _'She loves him so much, but she doesn't really know… who he really is' _His head went down, his bangs shielding him away from everything and everyone, that is, except Sango.

Sango shooed Shippou off with Miko slowly walking up to Inuyasha, he looked down and she wanted to help in any way she could. "Inuyasha?" She asked in a soft voice placing a hand on his shoulder. She tried to look at him, but it seemed as though he was in some sort of trance. "Inuyasha, are you alright? Did something happen?"

Inuyasha didn't answer; he stood there without a word. He had to admit, every since Kagome died, Sango had been able to open him up just a little bit more. Since that faithful day of her death, Sango was always there for him. He would tell her anything, rather her then anyone else.

Sango took a deep breath, "I'm guessing it has something to do with Kagome?" She asked as she removed her hand from Inuyasha and sat on the grass hugged her knees to her chest. When receiving no answer from him she continued. "All I can say is fallow your heart." She laughed just a bit. "I know it sounds corny but that's what I did, the day I found out Kohaku was alive and I stole your Tetsusaiga. In the end I followed my heart and it told me that there was another way to get him back. I know there is, and although he's somehow disappeared somewhere I know I'll find him. In my heart…" She whispered as if talking to herself. Closing her eyes she continued. "I know he's alive."

Inuyasha didn't move from his previous spot, his bangs still covering his eyes. Suddenly he raced off towards the hut where Kagome was staying with Mike, or in proper name Naraku.

Kagome sighed as Mike went back to sleep. She leaned down giving him a small kiss on the lips, "Thank you." She whispered. Her ears perked up hearing the door crack open. She looked up meeting golden eyes. She knew who they belonged to, she seemed to stay in that position for a while as if he was hypnotizing her. She shook her head realizing she should be mad at him. "What is it?" She hissed in a whisper so not to wake Mike up. She watched him deep in thought before he answered, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "No" She said simply. "I'm not leaving this spot and you can't make me." As soon as she said that she felt her whole body beginning lifted up over Inuyasha's shoulder as he ran with her. She banged continuously on his back, "Let me go Inuyasha! Don't make me hurt you; you are so going to pay for this!" Suddenly she felt herself beginning pulled closer to the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha noticing he dropped her. "What do you think your doing?"

He didn't reply just looked out to the sunset. Kagome's eyes widened seeing his face, his eyes reflecting the sun, he looked so hurt, so sad, so lost. She shook her head getting herself back to reality, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at him. "I need to talk to you." He finally said. Kagome frowned, she may not be able to REALLY be mad, but she could sure pretend.

"What are you going to tell me, some kind of story that Mike's not who he is? Well I'm sorry I'm not going to believe you, I don't believe you Inuyasha…" Her ears twitching hearing Inuyasha growl as he approached her. She ignored it continuing to ramble on, it hurt her, it hurt her so much to act this way to him, but she continued anyway. "You have no right to talk to me about him like that-" She was cut off by a warm feeling on her lips. Her heart pound in her chest as her eyes snapped open, Inuyasha was kissing her. She was about to pull away but for some odd reason she felt like she wanted this, like it was a long lost feeling that she'd been craving for her whole life. Without thinking she kissed back whole heartily. She felt his tongue licking her lower lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth as he entered it. As he explored her mouth he brought her closer to him feeling his chest up against hers. They both pulled away slightly for air. Kagome stared wide eyes at Inuyasha, a small blush appearing on her face.

Inuyasha stared right back at her, amazed at what happened between them. He smirked just a bit knowing he would never forget that moment. After what he was about to do, it made him feel glad that he even got that small passionate moment alone with her. "Sorry" He said, though he didn't see the point in apologizing, "It was the only way to shut you up." He stood up turning away from Kagome who was sitting on the ground being supported by her arms behind her. She stared up at him with her amber eyes speechless as he continued, "I'm sorry for what happened today I guess…it was my imagination." He knew it wasn't, but he also knew how strongly Kagome felt for Mike, even though he wished she harbored those feelings for him, he knew it was impossible. "I think its best… if you go back to your village, best if you leave here and never come back. Forget all of the dreams that are your memories and start a new life, without the memories." He felt hurt; he didn't want Kagome to forget him when she had another chance to remember him but he also didn't want her to remember. Remember all the times he hurt her, witch was almost every time he spent with her. He had to let her go, he knew he had to. His head went down hearing no response from her, "Please leave here and never come back, leave bye tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened listening to Inuyasha. She didn't understand, was it because she was mad at him, why was he doing this? Or was it something else, something she didn't know. "Inuyasha I'm not mad-"

"JUST GO!" He yelled at her before running off into the forest. He wanted to cry, he wanted to so much but he knew he wouldn't. He was strong, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't.

Kagome froze there watching the dust appear as Inuyasha raced off. She didn't know what to do, go after him? Go back to Mike? Leave forever like he asked. What bothered her was he asked her to leave, she didn't want to. She wanted to stay and find out why she felt the way she did every time she was around him. She stared there in confusion, many questions running through her head. To her it was like time was passing her slowly. She wanted to race after him but the problem was she didn't know if anything she said could help him right now. She jumped hearing Miroku and Sango's voice behind her.

Sango rushed to her friend on the ground, "Kagome why are you crying?"

Kagome stared up at Sango touching her cheek feeling the warm tears on her hand. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize she was crying. "S-Sango"

Sango stared at her friend, although Kagome may not have acted like it but her eyes told her that Kagome was hurt deeply. So hurt that even she didn't know, "Kagome what happened?"

Miroku came up from behind Kagome, he knew Inuyasha did something, what he did he was about to find out.

"He told me to… to leave forever, forget everything." She whipped her tears away but they kept falling down, she couldn't stop, why she didn't know. Did she really have strong feelings for Inuyasha?

Miroku sighed shaking his head. "He told you to leave eh?" He shook his head once again walking into the deep dark depths of the forest knowing exactly where Inuyasha was.

Sango sighed looking to where Miroku last stood. _'Be safe Miroku'_ "Come on Kagome, we'll take you back to the hut." Kagome stayed there for a moment before answering; "Alright" she replied weakly standing up.

As Miroku predicted Inuyasha was at the god tree, as well as Kagome's grave. He walked closer to his male hanyou friend seeing him knelt down in front of Kagome's grave. Weather he was crying he wasn't quite sure. He sighed walking up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you acting like this? Don't you know your just giving into Naraku's plan? Don't you know that he might be able to get to Kagome, maybe even kill her! Do you want her dead again!" Miroku yelled. He didn't want to be this forward with Inuyasha, but he felt as though he had no choice.

Inuyasha didn't move, "Every time I'm here, I remember, I remember everything about her."

Miroku shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about, don't you know what you did to her? Even though she can't remember her feelings for you her heart sure does. You just shattered her heart, the only thing that had a chance to help her remember! Why did you do that!"

Inuyasha did say anything for a while. "I don't want her to get her memories back." Before Miroku could ask why he answered, "I don't want her to remember the painful memories, the painful memories I gave her."

Miroku's eyes widened, he knew what Inuyasha was going through, but he didn't like the way he was solving his problem. "This isn't the answer Inuyasha, there's a easier way with no one getting hurt."

"She would be hurt, and I don't want that. I would rather be hurt then her."

Miroku didn't know what to say, he still had his plan but could it still work with Inuyasha making this decision. He smirked knowing it might still work. "Alright, if that's your decision then fine, I guess you presume Naraku won't attack her to get the jewel?"

Inuyasha smirked still not looking up, "No, with me out of the way, I doubt she will ever hate, I can see that now. No matter what someone else does she can never really hat anyone. She may have been her reincarnation, but she's not truly her."

Miroku turned to his friend, "And by her I presume you mean Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smiled looking up at Miroku, "Yeah, her"

* * *

**A/N: DONE! This had to be my BEST chapter I hope you liked it, I know it's STILL short but I was still in a writer's block but seeing as I was on a role with my other stories I wanted to update this one along with the other ones… again. AND because true-blue-friend reviewed. I love the guy, he's SO awesome! I hoped you like it, isn't it awesome, I updated On the Net ((finally)) AND Reborn at the same time… I'm good! R&R**

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH...LOVE YEA!**

_**Rae-orri**_


	11. Chapter 11: Finding the Truth

**Chapter 11: Finding the Truth**

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own Mike, Miko and Baba. I feel so proud.

Rae: Well, this is the last chapter. I decided I shall make a sequel so please look out for it. It will most likely be called Reborn2, or I'll just add it on to this one.

The following comments are directed to the following reviews…

**OniyuriGaaru:** Thank you for your cliffy idea, weather I shall use it or not you shall read and find out…

**angelXofXpeice:** (jumps up and down) see see it didn't take forever!

**Nekomata-17:** Yes yes it's a Inu/Kag story… or is it (evil grin)

**Anonymous:** I would have made Naraku die to the black lash wave, the probably was when I first started this story, I didn't know that kind of attack existed. Don't worry, I will be going threw the chapters and edit them.

**true-blue-friend:** You shall find out Miroku's plan in the chapter… happy? I just hope you'll be able to figure it out with anyone actually saying it in the story. As well, please go into the review section and read melissa's review. She gives out a big thanks to you. Name: tamahomes-girl-15

Melissa: Thank you for your two reviews, and of chore your idea's. INUYASHA'S ON TONIGHT! (does happy dance)

**Last time...**

Miroku didn't know what to say, he still had his plan but could it still work with Inuyasha making this decision. He smirked knowing it might still work. "Alright, if that's your decision then fine, I guess you presume Naraku won't attack her to get the jewel?"

Inuyasha smirked still not looking up, "No, with me out of the way, I doubt she will ever hate, I can see that now. No matter what someone else does she can never really hat anyone. She may have been her reincarnation, but she's not truly her."

Miroku turned to his friend, "And by her I presume you mean Kikyo?"

Inuyasha smiled looking up at Miroku, "Yeah, her"

**This Time…**

Sango looked down at her broken friend, not exactly knowing what went on between her and Inuyasha, but didn't want to push her to tell her. "Kagome I…" She trailed off as Kagome road on Kirara's back. Sango walked next to the two in silence not quite knowing what to say. Kagome stopped crying so that helped a bit.

"I'm leaving "She suddenly said.

Sango's head jerked up hearing Kagome horse voice. "What?" She asked not quite sure what Kagome meant.

"Mike Baba and I… were going back home, in the morning." She replied a tear streaming down her flushed cheeks. She looked out into the darkness; she knew the sun would be rising soon. She then looked up seeing clouds all around, for all she knew, the sun could be up right now. She bowed her head not wanting to look at Sango, she knew what Sango was about to ask and decided to answer before she even asked. Taking a deep breath she answered, "Inuyasha wants me to leave, so I'll go."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks, looking at her friend, "But… Kagome" was all that came from her mouth. _'What the hell is Inuyasha doing?' _She looked down to the dark grass as the young demon slayer got caught up in her thoughts, that is till a little kitsune jumped in front of Kirara grabbing onto Kagome in a tight hug. "You can't leave, don't go please" He begged with tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to go, not when you are so close to having you memories back."

Kagome blinked a couple of times not knowing what to say. She held Shippou in her arms as she slid off Kirara. Hugging the little kitsune tight she gave a small smile, "I'm sorry" Her head went up seeing Miko coming through the bushes. He stared at Kagome, with his finger in his mouth. Shippou turned with teary eyes and the young boy before him. He herd Sango call his name but Miko ignored it.

"Is it true… are you leaving us?" He asked not removing his finger from his mouth. "But you can't, you can't leave us, I haven't seen uncle Inu so happy since you first died. You can't go Kagome. Until you came, uncle Inu would always fake smile, I could tell. Please don't go, uncle Inu will be sad again and…and" He whipped his tears away remembering Inuyasha always telling him strong men don't cry. "I don't want uncle Inu to be sad anymore!"

Kagome stood up, tears flowing down her cheeks again. She then ran to the young boy hugging him. "I'm sorry…" She cried, "I'm so so sorry"

Miko wrapped his small little arms around Kaogme's neck not being able to hold in the tears. Kagome hugged him tight in her arms as she felt Shippou and Sango join in their hug. She didn't want to let go, she felt if she did, her dear friends would just poof and disappear. She wanted time to stop, stop at that one moment, and stop at the other moment, when Inuyasha and Kagome shared a passionate kiss. She felt the group release their grip on her as they looked up. Kagome turned to them looking up along with them seeing Mike standing there.

"So were going Kagome?" He asked.

Sango glared at him, she still couldn't believe it was Naraku, but she knew it was. Inuyasha wouldn't lie about a thing like that. She watched as her hanyou friend ran up to mike hugging him crying into his arms. Her eyes widened seeing Naraku smirk at her, she glared at him again grabbing the dirt in order to keep herself in control. She sighed, she understand what Inuyasha was going through, he just wanted Kagome to be happy, but what bothered her was that just maybe giving Kagome to Naraku like that was such a good idea.

Naraku wrapped his arms around Kagome as if keeping her safe, "Lets leave tonight, it would be best don't you think?" He smirked when Kagome nodded. Looking back at Sango he smirked again, knowing full well she knew who he really was. He stroked Kagome's hair as if trying to comfort her. "Let's get your things and we'll leave." Kagome nodded walking with Mike back to the hut. He put his arm around her in order to help her to keep her balance.

Sango punched the ground once Naraku disappeared in the shadows. She noticed Miko and Shippou stare at her but she shock it off. "Where Miroku?" She asked. When she noticed both children didn't know where he was she nodded running back to where Inuyasha last was.

Kagome packed her last bit of cloths in her bag. Sniffing, she whipped her eyes not wanting to cry. She didn't understand why this affected her so much, she just meet these people. But she knew deep in her heart, these people meant more to her then she thought, she didn't want to leave, "But if he asked… then I will" She looked up at Mike and smiled, "What about baba?" She asked not quite sure where the old village elder was.

Mike smiled back, "I already spoke with her, she told us to go on without her. She wants to stay here with her cousin a little longer."

Kagome nodded, not knowing when exactly Mike asked Baba but shook it off. She picked up her small bag nodding, "Alright, I'm ready."

He nodded beginning to leave the hut along with Kagome when they bumped into Miroku. The young monk smiled walking up to Kagome hugging her. "We'll truly miss your presence here Kagome. We all hope you'll come back soon." Kagome smiled hugging back, "I'll miss you Miroku" She said, until Miroku whispered something in her ear, "Take the west rout by the old wooden well, it's faster."

Kagome stared at Miroku when he let her go. Smiling she nodded, "Thank you, for everything" he then turned towards the west along with Mike following close behind. Miroku smirked, "Perfect, let's just hope my theory is correct." He said to himself. He turned behind him feeling Sango's presence behind him. He smiled at his wife and song. "Everything should be fine" He said. His gaze turned towards the hanyou in the tree. He smirked as the hanyou hopped onto another tree following the young miko. _'That's it Inuyasha…' _Miroku said smirking.

Kagome sighed holding hands with Mike as they walked down the rocky path. She turned to him seeing his confused face. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Naraku snapped out of his thoughts, "Why are we going this way?" He asked

"Because it's quicker." She paused seeing the old wooden well. She held her head as an a image appeared in her head.

_A young girl in a green school uniform emerged from the old wooden world. "Where am I?" She wondered looking around. She didn't recognize the place, "Souta? Mom? Grandpas? She called but received no answer. She sung her legs over the well beginning to walk down a rocky path. She smiled seeing something familiar. "The God tree!" She called out beginning to run to it. She emerged from the bushes to see…_

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts looking up at Mike. "Sorry" She said continuing down the path she just saw in her little vision. She stopped for a moment looking back at the well. She closed her eyes her hand traveling t her chest. She felt as though there were secrets behind that wooden well that she have yet to figure it out. She jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and smiled.

"And your part demon?" He asked laughed, "You shouldn't be jumpy; you never know when someone may attack. You have to be ready"

Kagome's eyes traveled over to a tree bark seeing a flash of red. At first she thought Inuyasha was following her but she shrugged it off continuing down the path with Naraku. She sighed thinking to herself, about Shippou, about Kirara, about Sango, about Miroku about… _'Inuyasha'_ she couldn't understand what was so special about him then everyone else. He was the most arrogant one, and yet he meant more to her then anyone else. She looked deciding to think about it later but then stopped. _'That tree' _she thought. She slowly began walking up to a large tree. When she was face to face with it she saw a small hole in it. "Like a arrow went in there… arrow?" She said out loud a flash of memories going by. She saw a girl looking like her using an arrow and shoot it. She blinked, "What was she shooting at?" She wondered out load. She lifted her hand about to touch the tree when, Mike knocked her down. "Don't! He yelled."

Kagome pushed him off of her, "What was that for?" She asked rubbing her head.

Suddenly Mike smirked, laughing at her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"You are…" He trailed off as a purple light surrounded him. Suddenly a baboon was standing in front of her instead of Mike. "N-N-Naraku?" She tried saying. "B-B-But" She was to shocked to say anything.

Naraku smirked, "It seems you aren't as strong as the miko Kikyo."

"But, what did you do with Mike!" She yelled at him to shocked to stand up.

Naraku laughed again, "Your idiot, there was no Mike. It was me the whole time. Although you didn't have your memories I know you know you should fear me." He smirked walking closer to her. "Let me explain, I was weak from Inuyasha's attack but luckily not quite dead. I was on the verge of dying. So I took the form as a human man in order to keep myself safe until I was strong enough to kill that rotten half-breed." She smirked once again grabbing her chin bringing her closer to him. "Then I saw you and knew exactly who you were. So I played along as a lover although…" He said kissing her soft sweet lips. "You were quite a good kisser."

Kagome stared with wide eyes, she couldn't believe it. She fell in love with someone who was supposedly her enemy. Tears formed in her eyes, the man she loved, the man she was about to make her mate never really loved her. That's when it hit her.

_Inuyasha stared with wide eyes; there was so much emotion that he saw in her golden eyes. "But Kagome he's not who you think he is!" He began arguing back._

'_Inuyasha knew the whole time, and yet I didn't believe him because I loved Mike. I can't believe I was a sucker to him, I can't…'_ Kagome felt her heart break in two. She looked up at the one she loved as tears flew down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe you" She managed to say.

Naraku smirked, "Oh well" He said kicking her sending her flying to the tree. "Time to finally stop this act and get what I really came for."

Kagome slowly stood up wiping the blood from her mouth. "And what exactly is that?" She seemed to be out of her shocked trance and back to normal. _'I don't want to fight him, not when I love him… but'_

Naraku smirked, "So you're going to fight? You may not know but right inside you there's the shikon jewel inside you. That's what I want. Sadly, your heart to pure to taint it in evil so I'll have to try something else." He moved his head up, his red eyes on her as he lunched himself at her. He held his claws up then brought them down on her chest. Kagome went flying back into a tree. She collapsed to the ground spitting blood out. She didn't want to hit him, even if he was Naraku, she still loved him. Witch was odd if you think about it.

Naraku stood back, "So not going to defend yourself, or attack? My plan worked out better then I thought" He gave off a small laugh as he jumped up tentacles surround Kagome. They wrapped around her squeezing her. She grinded her teeth trying to get free. Tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. "I…can't… breath" She managed to say.

Naraku laughed, "Fight back! You know your strong enough, you part Miko to, you can easily use your spiritual powers.

Kagome opened one eyes facing Naraku contemplating weather to attack or not. She shook her head tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. She began feeling faint till she felt the grip Naraku had on her loosened. She collapsed to the ground slowly standing up to see golden eyes stare at her. "Kagome are you alright?" He called.

Kaogme's eyes widened seeing Inuyasha standing in front of her defending her. She turned away; she couldn't look at him, after what she said to him.

Inuyasha saw her turn away and his heart sank. Quickly, he shook it off turning over to Naraku. He growled at the hanyou before him, "How dare you, how dare you play with her feelings like that you monster." She clenched his sword preparing to fight. He wished he came here a little earlier, but he knew today was the final battle, and he didn't want Kagome dead again. Deciding to get help he sent Sango and Miroku to prepare and get help. He shook his head staring up to Naraku, "Yet despite the truth, she still loves you. You don't deserve her at all!" Inuyasha yelled trying to by time for the re-informants to come.

Naraku laughed, "And you do? Don't make me laugh, I know about you and her back in the past, it was like Kikyo, you failed to protect her, and now you failed to protect her again."

Inuyasha snorted, "What are you talking about; I'm doing that right now you stupid baboon!"

"You failed to protect her feelings, she's crushed that her loving Mike was no more then a hanyou wanting the jewel."

Inuyasha growled sniffing the air; he smirked knowing Koga was on his way. "Today you will die Naraku, and this time… FOR GOOD!" He yelled lunching himself at the baboon demon. He paused seeing a tentacles coming towards him. He cut that off but it just grew back wrapping itself around Inuyasha. Inuyasha used his claws getting out of Naraku's grip racing towards him dodging all the tentacles. Naraku laughed jumping up as millions of demons burst from his body. Inuyasha gripped his sword cutting all the demons in his way of Naraku. He smirked seeing Naraku, but was sent flying back down to the ground. Naraku laughed moving towards the Inu hanyou below him holding him down knocking the sword out of his hands. "Time to die." He paused before attack him as he jumped back seeing a boomerang launched at him. He smirked again seeing the demon slayer and her friends with her. "So Inuyasha, you got your little friends to help, along with Koga"

Koga raced over to Kagome seeing her bleed, "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome's head lifted up meeting dark ocean blue eyes. She nodded, smiling nice to know he was there to help her. "Yes just please, help Inuyasha" She begged him letting go of his shirt looking towards the hanyou.

Koga nodded releasing Kagome and walking to the other side of Inuyasha, "Ready?" Ha asked getting into a fight stance.

Inuyasha nodded, "Let's do this!"

Sango ran to Kagome with Shippou by her side. "Kagome you alright?" Shippou asked as he jumped into her lap. Kagome smiled a bit, "I'm fine, just a scratch." She said turning back to the battle.

Sango knelt by her friend, _'It must be hard for her'_ She thought to herself watching the battle between the tree men and Naraku.

Naraku smirked as Inuyasha sent the black lash wave at him. "Not going to work" He called the black lash wave disappearing into Naraku.

"What? It was like he sucked up the black lash wave!"

Miroku nodded till he herd his son scream. Miroku turned around facing Miko and that's when his greatest fear unfolded. "MIKO!" He called a dark purple and black light emerging from Miko's right hand. He looked to his wife as she set her boomerang in front of Shippou Kagome and herself in order not to get sucked into the void. She opened her eyes, tears forming as she looked at Miroku.

Miroku heart clenched in his chest the look he saw on Sango. He turned seeing piousness insects going towards the tunnel. She let go off his staff colliding with Miko wrapping rosary beads around his hand. The wind around everyone died down. Miroku looked down at his unconscious son and back up to Naraku, "What did you do!" He yelled up to Naraku.

Naraku just laughed, "You know your wind tunnel disappeared and that's because I was too weak to keep my curse on you. Inuyasha's attack gave me the last bit of strength I need to get the curse back upon your family. Although it can't affect you, it can affect your son."

Sango ran to her son lifting him into her arms. "Oh Miko" She said tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Miroku brought Sango into a loving embrace, "It's because of me, I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear before releasing her and walking towards Naraku. "Your going to regret that Naraku!" He yelled running towards Naraku. He dodged every demon his goal set in his mind.

Inuyasha let a hand out to Miroku, "Miroku don't you die!" Suddenly, all the demons Miroku dodged attacked Inuyasha and Koga. As Miroku approached Naraku he put a spell scroll on him effecting Naraku. He tumbled back his demons sending Miroku flying back.

Kagome covered her eyes afraid on what was happening. This was all her fault, and yet she couldn't help, she wanted to help but the though of it hurt her. She kept remembering the old Mike, the one who was nice to her. Cared for her, didn't use her even though she knew it was all a game, she didn't want to believe it. She felt Shippou's grip tighten on her as her gaze turned to the God tree behind the battle. The battle was so bad they began moving back. She turned her head seeing the old wooden well in the clearing. Turning back to the tree, she let Shippou down beginning to walk towards the tree. She felt like she had to touch it, as though once she did, everything in her life would become clear. She looked up at Naraku seeing him busy with the three men. Seeing he was distracted she raced towards the tree, but a demon caught her at the corner of his eye.

Naraku smirked sending another batch of demons, this time towards Kagome. She screamed seeing them come out of the blue.

Inuyasha's ears perked up seeing Kagome in danger. "Kagome!" He called out to her about to run when another set of demons came after him. _'Damn it I can't get to her! The battles shifted farther away from the god tree. I can't see her anymore.'_

Miroku rubbed his head seeing Kagome running in the distance towards the God tree. He smirked, his plan was going to work. All he needed was those demons out of her way. "Kagome fight them!" He yelled beginning to run to her in order to aid her in her fight.

Kagome froze for a moment as one demon slashed her arm with his axe. She crashed to the ground seeing the demon come at her. She didn't understand why she couldn't move, why she couldn't fight. She'd fought stronger demons then this and she won easily. She saw the demons surround her. She put her arm over her eyes covering as the demon raised his axe but she felt no pain. Removing her wounded arm she saw Miroku standing there. "Miroku" She whispered.

Miroku breathed heavily using his staff to send the demon flying. "Kagome you have to fight, we need your help please fight, do it for Inuyasha."

When Miroku said that she turned to Inuyasha seeing him struggle, the sound of his name made Kagome pumped up, making her want to fight. She stood up in a fighting stance. "Let's do this!" She called lunching herself. She easily finished the demons off with her speed and fighting skills. She nodded towards Miroku, "Thanks"

Miroku nodded turning to the God tree. "Do you feel something strong?" HE asked.

Her eyes widened as she nodded, "Then touch it" He said before racing off to help Inuyasha and Koga out.

Kagome blinked a couple of times as Miroku ran off into the darkness where the battle was. She turned back to the tree somehow seeing a pink glow from it. She whipped her bloody hands on her outfit as she brought her hand up to where she saw the chip where she thought an arrow hit. Slowly she lightly touched the whole as a bright pink light shown all around her along with the tree. She began feeling the tree pulse as she pulsed along with it.

Inuyasha went flying back into a tree. Whipping the blood on his cheek he raced after the demon until he saw a pink light. The battle stopped seeing the bright light. "What is that?" He asked turning to Miroku.

Miroku smirked, "its Kagome"

"Inuyasha eyes grew seeing Kagome emerge from the pink light with a smirked on her face. He made eyes contact with her as she smiled. "I remember" Was all she said. Inuyasha's smile grew, _'She remembers, she remembers'_ He felt like running to her and hugging her, never letting her go. _'Once this battle is over, we'll be together Kagome'_ He said.

Naraku frowned; his plan wasn't going along at all. He looked around seeing everyone occupied with Kagome and took the chance. His tentacles wrapping it around everyone, except Kagome who saw it coming. She jumped up dodging the tentacles. She turned her head seeing them and used her claws but they just re-grew. She jumped again flipping back as she stared at Naraku. "How dare you toy with my feelings! You monster!"

Naraku laughed, "Oh Kagome, don't you remember all the loving times we've had together, like that one night back at the village."

Kagome growled, "Shut up!" She yelled, "It was you, you attacked the village once I let, you killed my father and I bet you were the one who killed my mother too!" She yelled lunching herself at him with her claws, millions of demons attacked her at once as she clawed through all of them to get to him. He sent her flying back with a tentacle.

Inuyasha tried wiggling out of Naraku grip but this time failed. He looked around him seeing everyone trapped. Sango was trying to grab Miko who was still out cold but was unable to. Neither Miroku nor Koga could get themselves out either. Inuyasha cursed under his breath seeing Kagome go flying into a tree.

Kagome gasped from the impact. She crashed to the ground curing as the tentacles wrapped around her as well. She grinded her teeth as Naraku laughed thinking he'd won. Kagome thought all hope was lost until she noticed a leaf on her chest. She noticed it was glowing a bright pink, _'It must be from the god tree!' _She smiled getting an idea in her head.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Turning to his sword on the ground, he tried to call it some how. His sheath pulsed as the sword came flying to Inuyasha setting him free from Naraku's grasp.

Naraku frowned, "Pretty lucky Inuyasha, but it's your funeral!"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and smiled, he would do this, for her. He launched himself at Naraku preparing to fight him.

Kagome tried her hardest to get herself of the tight grip he had on her. When she got her arms out she grabbed the leaf concentrating on it as it transformed into a bow and a signal arrow. She smirked making her mark.

Inuyasha jumped down, "There are no more demons, your left alone Naraku. Time for you to die."

Naraku shook his head moving himself closer to Inuyasha. Once he was right in front of Inuyasha he sent a tentacle to pierce Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped in pain as Naraku's tentacle began to pierce him. But as quickly as it came, most of the pain was gone. He looked up seeing an arrow in Naraku. He turned to Kagome as she smirked, "I may be in you grasp, but I wont give up!" She yelled taking another leaf transforming it into an arrow. Kagome attached it to the bow but then dropped it and Naraku squeezed her tighter. Kagome gasped from the pain her eyes closed. She looked at Inuyasha before passing out.

Inuyasha growled seeing Kagome in pain. He took his sword sending the black lash wave at him. Before Inuyasha could see the out come of his attack one of Naraku's tentacles hit Inuyasha sending him flying into the old wooden well as a blue light surrounded him.

Naraku growled seeing the attack being directed towards him. Naraku quickly moved over to Koga slicing his leg taking the last two remaining jewel shard. Clenching the jewel in his hand he made his wish. "I wish…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Gosh I am SO evil! I decided I shall make a sequel, although it may take a while to post up, I hope you all will wait on me for it. I also will be starting a new Inuyasha story soon. Just as soon as H vs. M is close to being finished. ((Witch I hope it is)) Anyways, thanks to OniyuriGaaru for the cliffy idea (wink)**

**PEACE…………………………..SMOCH…………………….LOVE YEA!**

_**Rae-orri**_


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Inuyasha characters but I do own Mike, Miko and Baba. I feel so proud.

**Last time...**

Naraku shook his head moving himself closer to Inuyasha. Once he was right in front of Inuyasha he sent a tentacle to pierce Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped in pain as Naraku's tentacle began to pierce him. But as quickly as it came, most of the pain was gone. He looked up seeing an arrow in Naraku. He turned to Kagome as she smirked, "I may be in you grasp, but I wont give up!" She yelled taking another leaf transforming it into an arrow. Kagome attached it to the bow but then dropped it and Naraku squeezed her tighter. Kagome gasped from the pain her eyes closed. She looked at Inuyasha before passing out.

Inuyasha growled seeing Kagome in pain. He took his sword sending the black lash wave at him. Before Inuyasha could see the out come of his attack one of Naraku's tentacles hit Inuyasha sending him flying into the old wooden well as a blue light surrounded him.

Naraku growled seeing the attack being directed towards him. Naraku quickly moved over to Koga slicing his leg taking the last two remaining jewel shard. Clenching the jewel in his hand he made his wish. "I wish…"

**This Time…**

Inuyasha climbed out of the well into Kagome's time. He looked back down in the dark depths of the well. "Damn it! Kagome might be in trouble now!" Quickly, he jumped right back in but then couldn't get back to his time. He stared at the ground pounding it, "Stupid well, let me through!" He yelled to the dirt witch was pointless. Jumping back out of the well he stared back down at it. "Damn it Kagome might be dead by now!" Jumping in he closed his eyes and landed with a thump at the bottom. Looking up all he saw was the roof of the hut that shield the well. He sat down at the bottom of the well contemplating and what he should do, or for that matter figure out what was wrong with the well. That's when it hit him…

_The old Miko looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, do ye still intend on using the jewel to become full demon?" Keade asked. It was just before the final battle with Naraku and Kagome went back to her time to get more supplies for the battle._

_Inuyasha snorted, "Of chores I am you old hag, what do you think I've been doing the past three years for!"_

_Keade shook her head, "Alright Inuyasha if ye wish for this fate."_

"_What fate?" Inuyasha asked calmly now interested in what the old hag was talking about._

"_Inuyasha, how do ye think Kagome got here?"_

_Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "The jewel of chores"_

_Keade nodded, "So don't ye think once the jewel is used the well shall become sealed." Keade looked up and noticed Inuyasha looked confused. Shaking her head she continued, "In words ye may understand Kagome and ye shall not pass threw the well ever again"_

_Inuyasha's head jerked up just realizing this now, "So if the jewel is used then she can't come back here, and I can't go back there."_

_Keade nodded, "I, precisely what I said."_

_Inuyasha looked down to the ground not knowing what to say. He had a big decision on his hands, make his dreams come true, or never see the only person who ever really accepted him for who he was. His ears perked up hearing Sango, Miroku Shippou coming through the door. He looked up seeing Kagome come up right behind them._

"_Alright Inuyasha, I'm ready!"_

Inuyasha opened his eyes remembering the day before Kagome lost her life in the battle. "Naraku must have used the jewel, is that why I can't get back?" He slammed his fist against the wall of the well in frustration. Images of his friends back in the feudal era flashing through his mind. He knew now… he would never see them again. He grinded his teeth together in frustration, Naraku took away everything he had… again. He didn't exactly know what Naraku wished for, but he guessed it couldn't have been good. He walked backwards hitting his back on the wall. He slowly slid down sitting down his bangs shielding his eyes from everything around him. What was he supposed to do? There was no where he could go. He looked up to the top of the well. Jumping out he opened the doors that excited the hut to the open air. He looked up the sky seeing it was night. He noticed that he couldn't see the stars as well as he could back in the Feudal Era. Another memory hit him hard, he remembered all the times he would sit next to Kagome and watch the stars with her and how she would explain to him about rocket ships and telescopes. Not that he understood anything she was explaining to him.

Sighing he looked at Kagome's house, he hadn't been here in over ten years. He looked and saw Souta emerging from the house. "Alright mom!" He called. Inuyasha stared; he couldn't believe how much older Souta looked. He thought about it, the last time he saw Souta he was around eight, making him eighteen now. He just watched Souta quietly but he wasn't quite enough.

Souta looked up seeing a red outfit and silver hair. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Inuyasha!" He called running over to him like a little child. He hugged Inuyasha, sure he was a guy and he didn't hug guys but Inuyasha was his hero, this could be an exception. "Inuyasha I haven't seen you in almost ten years!" He yelled in excitement. He looked behind Inuyasha expecting Kagome but didn't see her. He was about to say something when his mother cam out.

She ran over to Inuyasha hugging him, "Oh Inuyasha it's been ages." She said in somewhat of an old womanly voice. Inuyasha could tell she was getting older, her face started getting wrinkly and her once jet black hair was becoming white. The women looked around, "Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha jumped slightly, he forgot; when Kagome passed away he never came back her to tell them. He did feel bad but at the time he was too afraid to face them. To afraid to make them think that he let them down, failing to protect one of their family members.

Souta looked at Inuyasha, "Don't tell me…" Souta trailed off not exactly knowing how to ask Inuyasha if his sister was really gone.

Inuyasha looked towards the ground; "Ten years ago" was all he said. He herd Kagome's mother gasp and could sniff out the tears that were forming in her eyes. He could even smell Souta's salty tears. He didn't look up, he just continued, "I'm sorry, I was afraid to come and tell you. Just recently though I met someone and her name was Kagome. You see, she was reborn just without memories." He paused for a moment. "We were fighting Naraku right when she received all her memories but I got knocked down the well and can't get back" He thought for a moment, "And now, I'm not sure what happened."

Kagome's mother gasped not knowing what to make of this. She just ran into the house tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha was left with Souta now…

Souta whipped his tears away. He remembered one of the lessons Inuyasha taught him, itch was never cry. He shook his head, no, he wouldn't listen to Inuyasha, and he lied to them for ten years, "I hate you…" Souta whispered trailing off, "How could you… you were my hero…" He stopped shaking his head. "I hate you!" He yelled tears beginning tow flow freely down his flushed cheeks.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment with his head down, he remembered he's always hated Souta calling him his hero but now, it hurt him to know Souta lost faith in him. Knowing now he had no one left in the world.

Inuyasha knew he shouldn't stay, turning away he began walking away from Souta. Before walking down the stairs he said one last thing, "I'm sorry this happened I didn't want it to if I could go back in time I would. I would rather take Kagome's place then hurt you this much." With that said he slowly walked down the stairs deciding never to go back to that shrine again.

A man in a dark black suit walked along the dark streets with a black hat on. He walked into a store over to the cash register, "One coke please" The man behind the desk nodded handing him the change. The man in the black suit nodded in thanks. Walking outside he popped the can open beginning to drink his beverage. It was a long night for him at work and decided to just walk home. He didn't feel like taking a taxi and at the moment he didn't drive. Just as he was walking he looked to his right and noticed a long stairway, he knew exactly where the lead up too.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Inuyasha stared up the stair case; he hadn't seen this place for almost a year. During that time he remembered Kagome saying something about getting a job to get money and that money was everything so that's what he did. He working day shifts and night shifts until he had enough money for a house witch was hard. For the past year he's made a good amount for only starting a year ago. He was renting a house for now, living with some strange teenage girl. He thought maybe she liked him but never thought about it much. After what happened to Kagome, and Kikyo, at that moment, he didn't want a relationship. Who knows, maybe they would have died too.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Naturally, Inuyasha slowly began forgetting about his past life and moving on but maybe all he needed was a little reminder. He began walking up the steps knowing full well Souta and his mother still lived there but there was a new scent. A familiar scent in the air, as he walked up the steps he saw a middle ages girl sweeping the steps, when she turned around that's when Inuyasha dropped his suit case. "K-Kagome?" He asked.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

The girl stared at the man before her, her jet black hair blowing in the wind in unison with her tanned skit. She tilted her head to the side slightly as if remembering him. "C-Could you take your hat off?" She asked him still staring at him.

Inuyasha was slightly puzzled at why she was looking at him this way. Was she really alive? Or was this some dream or something. If she was truly reborn did she remember everything? He knew it was Kagome; it looked exactly like her, and the same scent, the sound of her voice. It was all the same, it had to be her and some how it lifted his heart slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his hat up; he couldn't help but smirk slightly as Kagome's gasped. But he did wonder to himself if she was shocked that he was in front of her, or that she didn't remember and she was shocked about the ears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Kagome gasped dropping her broom bringing her hands up to her mouth. Inuyasha waited slightly for Kagome to call his name or say something like where he was but instead it was something a little different. "You have ears!"

Inuyasha's head hung low. She didn't remember. He couldn't believe it, she was reborn with no memory once again. But he couldn't help but think that maybe he could help her regain her memories again like he did before. Then he thought about what happened last time she remembered. He shook his head placing his hat back on. "Sorry." He said before beginning to walk down the stairs.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Once Inuyasha was half way down the stairs he heard familiar voices calling him. His ears perked up from under his had and looked around and behind him but no one was there.

"Up here!"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Inuyasha looked straight up to see a sight he never though he would never see again. Up above him was Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome all on Kirara's back. He stared right at Kagome with her bright smile as he once remembered it. Then she jumped right off of Kirara her arms starched out ready for Inuyasha to catch her.

Inuyasha dropped his bag stretching his arms out as Kagome landed in them but with no balance because he wasn't use to the shoes quite yet he fell over on his butt, luckily not down the stairs. After rubbing his head he just stared at Kagome as if waiting for an explanation.

Kagome just giggled slightly at his confused face, "You know, you're so cute when your confused." She said before wrapping her arms around him kissing him hard smack on the lips.

Inuyasha blinked multiply times from Kagome's sudden cores of action. Once she pulled away he was still shocked. What was she telling him? Did she remember? Why were Sango Miroku and Shippou here too? How did they get here? All these questions went through his mind still none answered as Kirara landed Miroku jumping off deciding to explain all his questions, without Inuyasha having to even ask them.

"Naraku's wish backfired." He began as he walked towards the two. "The jewel was too pure for the selfish wish to be granted. Kagome brought us all back here looking for you. But we couldn't find you until today."

Inuyasha looked from Sango to Shippou as they both nodded walking away. "H-Hey, where are you going?" He yelled at them Kagome still having her arms wrapped around his neck.

Sango smiled at the two, "Simply because you two love birds haven't confessed some feelings to each other." She then turned around beginning to walk towards the house.

Kagome just smiled at the two waving as Inuyasha stared at her with confusion. Some how it seemed as though she changed Kagome was… overly happy to him. She just smiled placing another kiss on his lips, this time a short one. "Basically Inuyasha… I love you."

Inuyasha blinked a few times from her forwardness with him. It was sort of cute, but at the moment he didn't care. He finally had what he wanted and that was all he needed, "I love you two." He then pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm just glad your alright Kagome. Never leave me again."

Kagome shocked from Inuyasha's emotions being poured out so easily just gave a small smile hugging him back. "Never Inuyasha… Never."

**THE END**

A/N: Hope you liked this new version! All done, Please review, and My birthdays coming up, so I'll give you guys all a present on my birthday! Though that doesn't make sense… for my present, you can all review a lot! Like 20 reviews in one day would be so awesome! Birthdays May 3rd! Bi!

KISS...SMOOCH...LOVE YAY!

_**Rae-orri**_


	13. Updated!

**A/N: Well, Chapter tweleve is now updated, in other words... NEW ENDING! So go over to Chapter 12 and check it out. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the support. As well, Songs Of TWisted Fate does not belong to me but Kawwai Kitsune instead. A new story shall be posted soon... which day shall it be? humm... Keep and eye out!**

**_Rae-orri_**


End file.
